Tales of Melodia
by Vincent of Reno
Summary: [Tales of The Abyss] It's been nearly a month since Luke and his friends have saved Auldurant, and Luke still hasn't returned home. Just what was taking him so long? Complete!
1. Stranger

Darkness.

All around, in a place devoid of any meaning. I drifted endlessly, how long I could not tell. Just who was I…? _What _was I?

A song…. Yes, that's it…. Something about a song, something about…about …

And then there was something, a feeling of awakening. I slowly opened my eyes and gazed at the stormy, dark blue sky. Water floated all around me, it was icy cold and calm. Just where was I? What was I doing here? I felt weakness and my eyelids began to drop. What was my purpose?

When again I awoke, I was in a tiny boat, no bigger then I was. I had a cloth blanket on me, and I felt slightly dried off. I quickly sat up, looking at my surroundings. There was a dock, completely deserted, stretching out for a seemingly endless distance. I hopped out of the boat and landed on the dock.

Where the hell was I?

I walked forwards, completely confused. There was a tiny cabin up ahead, and beyond that a colossal building…perhaps a castle. My head ached…there was something about a castle, but I couldn't remember. I continued walking, but all of a sudden, I sensed something around me. These creatures…! They crawled out of the ocean up onto the side of the dock. Filthy…their bodies were slimy and coated with kelp, and they definitely did not look friendly. I reached back and grabbed my sword. A sword…? I examined it in my hand. There was something about a sword…about this sword….

No time for that! The creatures lurched forwards; raising their claws to strike- I lashed out with my sword and cleaved one right in half. I quickly killed the rest of them, cutting right through their slimy bodies. I kneeled down, panting. Had I used a sword before? How long had ago it been? "O-oh!" I heard a voice in the distance. It was a girl…she ran towards me from the cabin. She stopped when she reached me. "You're awake!" She seemed incredibly young, perhaps no older than sixteen. She had long black hair, on top of which she wore a light green bandana. She had a pale, thin face, arm and legs. Her eyes were big and dark blue. "Um…I was going to let you stay in my cabin…but there's no bed, you see." She turned towards the large castle up ahead. "Besides, my house is in the city"-

"Who are you?"

She turned towards me again, a look of curiosity on her face.

"Um...My name's Victoria. By the way, you're not from around here, are you? I found you floating in the ocean, and pulled you ashore…" I shook my head and frowned. "I-I…."

"What's your name?"

N-name…?

"Um…I…Uh…."

My... name...

Who was I?

She laughed. "It's okay, you probably don't trust me enough to tell me." Sorrow seemed to appear in her eyes. "After all, it has only been a week since the war…"

I scratched my head. War…there was something about that, too….I just couldn't remember...

"Well anyway, why don't you come back with me to the city? I doubt there's anything to be done here at the dock. Besides those ocean demons…"

I shrugged. "Sure."

I guess I had nothing better to do, but...

"Um, hey Victoria..."

"Yes?"

"Just what is this place...?"

She laughed. "You can't be serious." She saw the look of confusion on my face. "Oh, you really don't know?" I shook my head 'no'. "This is the Wave, the capital of The Rhythm Kingdom. I guess...I guess you were on your way here, weren't you? But then...but then your ship must've crashed...the oceans' waves haven't been to friendly lately..."

I sighed. No, it wasn't that…

"...Yeah. Well, why don't we go back to the city?"

"Oh, sure! Um, follow me."

We were nearly at the cities entrance when it happened. My head seemed like it was splitting apart…

I grabbed my head in agony. "Ugh!" Victoria ran towards me. "A-are you all right?"

Replica! Foolish replica! Words raced through my mind. Lorelei…key….

"Ahhh!!!" I lurched forwards in pain. "H-hey!" Victoria grabbed my shoulder. I breathed deeply for a while until I finally felt better. I stood up and faced Victoria, who looked at me with worry. "I'm fine..sorry to worry you." Victoria frowned. "N-No… Headaches like those have been showing up all over the city lately. After the war…after the war a whole bunch of people began getting them. I think it's better if we go see the doctor…"

I scratched my forehead. "O-okay, I guess."

Just what did it all mean? Lorelei…key…Replica? I just couldn't remember.

Later on I was sitting in a small clinic, with a thermometer in my mouth. The doctor, who was a rather thin man in a long, white suite grabbed it and examined it. "Well, it looks like you're fine."

"Oh thanks goodness," Victoria breathed a sigh of relief.

"You see, if you're temperature had been higher than normal," the doctor explained, "I would've highly recommended for you to check into the hospital. There's been a deadly virus going around lately."

I scratched my forehead again and sighed. "Well, thanks." I stood up and got up to leave. "Just a second." I turned to face him. "W-what is it, doctor?" Victoria held up her hands up to her chest.

"Well, Victoria, your friend here"- he turned toward me- "let's just say I think it would be better if you took him to go see emperor Claudio. See, since he's not from around here," he frowned, "it's better if the emperor sees him…just to make sure he's not a Rhyme spy…"

Rhyme…?

"D-Doctor!" He turned towards Victoria. "Hey, I'm not trying to accuse him of anything. It's just that times are crazy and all now after the war." He glanced at me. "We just want to make sure he's not an enemy of The Rhythm Kingdom." Victoria sighed. "Okay, fine." I shrugged and followed her out the door. Me, a spy? Well, I guess it could be possible, I just couldn't remember a thing...

The streets of the city were lined with people hurrying about their daily business. Everywhere large buildings stood, stretching out into the sky. The castle was equally big, its' walls were made of stone and we had to cross a bridge just to reach it. "I-I'm sorry about what the doctor said, it's just..." "I-It's okay", I said, "I understand that you guys probably are going through hard times right now..."

What about the hard times I was going through?

Victoria smiled slightly. "Thanks." The gaurds at the castle held halberds fiercly in their hands. "Yes, what is it?" Victoria kneeled down. "We wish to see the emperor, please." One of the gaurds sighed. "Don't we all? After this damn war, that's all we've been getting. People just want to force their problems onto the emperor."

"I-I'm sorry," Victoria said.

The gaurds moved and allowed us to past.

Thoughts raced through my mind. This place…there definitely something about it…

The walls were decorated with pictures of nobles and red banners. There was a large staircase which we walked up to get to the throne room.

"Here we are," Victoria said, opening the door.

I stared across the room. The walls and floor were white, and gaurds stood all around. I stared across at the emperor, who sat in a throne on the far side of the room. "Victoria!" He seemed young for an emperor, no older than perhaps twenty. "Your majesty," Victoria said, bowing down. The emperor laughed. "Come on, stop with this 'your majesty' talk. Your father and I were good friends, after all."

Victoria blushed. "R-right, sorry. Um..." she looked at me. "I brought a friend to come see you, uh..."

The emperor stared at me with great intrest. "Oh, what's your name?"

My... name...?

"Uh...Ahhh!!!"

There it was again, the headache!

"H-hey!" Victoria ran towards me.

Foolish replica L...

You betrayed me, A...

Damnit!

"Oh no..." Victoria placed her hand on my shoulder.

I remembered something...someone ...someone with the same face as mine. I leaned forwards and threw up all over the carpet on the floor. The emperor got out of his chair and walked towards me.

"I don't know! I don't know..."

He placed his hand on my other shoulder. "It's okay." He turned towards Victoria. "Your friends here, take him to Verse." Victoria frowned. "Why?"

The emperor scratched his chin. "Hey," he turned towards me, "you can't remember anything, right?" I shook my head. "Hm.." He helped me get to my feet. "Victoria, take him to the cathedral in Verse to get his Score read."

Score...

"O-okay." She grabbed my shoulder and allowed me to lean on her. "Just be careful..."

I walked with Victoria to her house, a small, one floor building next to a lake. So many thoughts...so much confusion. "Hey, Victoria..."

"Y-Yes?"

"Do...do you mind if I sit alone for a while outside? I just..."

"Oh, sure," Victoria said smiling, "Um, we'll leave tomorrow, so just make you get plenty of rest." I scratched my back and walked over to the edge of the lake. Victoria stepped into the front door of her house.

Who was I? Why couldn't I remember anything?

I sat staring across at the sunset and the city lights on the other side of the lake. After a while, Victoria came and sat next to me. "I...I now know why you didn't tell me your name. It wasn't because you didn't trust me, it was because you couldn't remember." I sat silently. "I kind of understand how you feel. I lost both of my parents in the war. Although they were honored as heroes afterwards, I felt so lost..." She wiped her eyes with her hand. "After all, losing your family, that's..." I nodded. "Yeah...I can't remember my family, or anything at all." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "But the Score can help." I glanced at her.

The Score...

"What is the Score, exactly?" I asked. Victoria laughed. "Well, I don't exactly know how it works, but what I do know is-" she leaned forwards to whisper in my ear- "It can tell you the future." My eyes opened with surprise for a while, but then I laughed. "Oh, come on, that can't be true." "Well, it is!"

"The future," I laughed, "well, have you ever gotten yours read?"

Victoria frowned. "N-no, their aren't any Score readers in the city, but others have gotten their readings, and they all said-"

"That their readings came true, right?" I gazed up at the sky. "Well, let's hope our readings do come true."

The next day, after we had packed away several items in our backpacks, we set out.

Who was I? Maybe I'd find out with the help of the Score.


	2. The Score

Plains stretched out in every direction. The ground was charred and burned, probably a result of this war that everyone kept talking about…

Trees were very scarce, and a dried up river stood along to the right. I stared out at the agony of it all…

So these were the effects of war. The lands were destroyed and ruined, all because of it.

Victoria glanced up at me. "Hey, come on, don't look so depressed." I looked at her. "The areas around the capital are the only places like this, every else things are a lot better…"

I laughed lightly. "Well, I guess I wouldn't know."

"Hey," Victoria smiled at me, "come on, the town of Verse is a lot more prettier than this.

Besides, it isn't Rhythm or Rhyme property."

"Oh?" I asked. "Then whom does it belong to?"

Victoria sighed. "Well, I don't exactly know to much about it, since I'm not that religious. But, town's where the Score is read are considered neutral between both kingdoms."

I stared up at the clouds. Hm…a place that's neutral…? A place were neither kingdoms interfere…?

We continued walking across the plains, all along discussing the Score.

"So, if this Score thing told me I had an hour to live"-

"Well, I guess that'd mean you would have an hour to live." Victoria laughed.

"Shut up…"

"Oh, we're almost there."

We were nearing a field that was slightly more abundant with vegetation. Grass actually grew here and there were several trees scattered around. However, the scenery still had a sort of bleak atmosphere about it. Like the lingering feeling of violence and bloodshed…

"Hey, Victoria"-

A snorting noise... 

"B-Boars!"

There were nearly five of them, circling us, eyeing us with hunger. Their manes were thick and their eyes beet red.

"Damn! Let me handle this, get back!"

I reached back for my sword, just as one leaped towards me. I wildly thrust forward and struck it straight through the chest…

Hacking and slashing with madness, I killed all of them.

This sword…had I used it before?

I just couldn't remember, had I been skilled with a sword? Had I ever fought…ever killed before?  
Victoria sighed.

"The monsters have been appearing more frequently since the war ended. I guess it's only natural, the grass, their prey have all been diminished…"

I nodded. "I guess there's no avoiding it, we'll have to fight for our survival out here."

"Yeah… Well, Verse isn't to far away now, let's keep going."

The town of Verse was indeed a lot different from the capital of the Rhythm kingdom. People actually smiled here, sitting on their front porches, working in their barns…

Towards the center of the town stood a cathedral made of stone, with a mosaic tile of a choir singing engraved onto it. I put my hands behind my head. "Well, I guess we'll finally found out if that phony baloney Score crap is real or not now."

Victoria laughed. "Don't be so negative. It might really not come true then."

"Yeah, right."

The priests in the cathedral all greeted us with warm welcomes as we entered. Several of them bowed their heads in respect.

"Well, they seem pretty friendly" Victoria commented.

Several of the priests mentioned a 'Wilhelm' and 'his' Score.

"H-Hey."

Victoria turned to face me. "What wrong?"

"Well, shouldn't it be Yulias' Score?"

Victoria looked at me questioningly. "Yul-ee-ah?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, forget about it."

Yulia? I had no idea why I said that… Who _was_…Yulia?

At the far end of the cathedral sat a man in a blue silk cloak. He sat behind a counter made of white marble, with a violet-colored stone resting on top of it. "Greeting, O Children of Wilhelm" he said when we approached him.

"We've come to get our Score read" Victoria smiled.

The man nodded.

He was old, I noticed. I could see heavy wrinkles on his face from underneath the hood of his cloak.

"Yes, of course. Will you be first, young master?"

I scratched my forehead.

"Uh, sure, why not…"

Victoria tapped me on the shoulder. "Go for it" she whispered.

Just when I was about to sit down, however, I felt a pounding in my head.

Damnit, not again…

Words zigzagged through my mind.

Score…drug…drug…drug…

"Ugh…"

Victoria knelt down beside me. "W-what is it?"

I shrugged and turned towards the Score reader.

"Um, sorry about that, could you read my Score, please?"

The man nodded. Score, drug… What could it possibly mean?

"ND 2020, There"-

And then I felt my eyelids drop, and I fell forwards.

Images… Someone with my face…someone snarling…

A man and a women standing besides him…

There's boy with golden hair, smiling, laughing…laughing with…me?

A girl holding a dying boy in her arms…sobbing, tears running down her cheeks…

Another girl dressed, as royalty, staring into my eyes, a worried, pained expression on her face…

Someone with tired, red eyes, placing his hand over his face…

Collapse…a town collapsing…

A man holding a sword, ready to strike…

And then, a girl…a girl with long, silky brown hair…with pale, watery blue eyes…

Then there were words…words emerging from her lips…

Come home…I'll be waiting…always…

I bolted upright.

I was in a bed in an inn, with my headache beginning to wear away.

What did it all mean? What the hell…

I pressed my palms to my head.

Damnit…

"H-Hey!"

Victoria stepped into the room after poking her head in first to check up on me.

She walked into the room and sat down on the edge of my bed.

There was a long hanging silence in the air until she finally spoke.

"Vincent…"

I looked up at her.

"H-huh?"

"Vincent," Victoria replied, "It means reborn in Ancient Symphonian. I just thought…that since you can't remember your name"-

"Victoria."

She looked up.

"Thanks."

She smiled. "N-no problem. The Scorer said that we should head to these mountains next. He said we'd gain wisdom…Or some other crap like that" she laughed. "I just thought that since we're going to be traveling together, I should at least give you a name. I mean it fits, doesn't it? You're getting new memories and-"

I laughed.

"Ok, call me Vincent from now on. Or Vinny."

I then hopped out my bed and reached for my sword, which rested against a drawer.

"All right, let's go."

Victoria smiled and nodded.

I had no idea what all those images meant, but I didn't really care at the moment. But, there was something that kept itself implanted in my mind.

That girl who told me to come home…


	3. The Chasm

Victoria and I walked across the forest, following the guidance of some map we had bought at a shop.

"Damnit… I can't even figure out where we are right now." I let the map float away into the air.

Victoria snatched the map before it floated to the ground. She stared at it for a while before saying: "Look, the map says that the Chasm is right near an opening here…"

"It's no use," I told her, "I say we go back to that merchant and demand our money back."

Victoria sighed. "Well, I would if I knew were Verse was."

Great…now not even Victoria knew where we were.

"We're not going to accomplish anything by standing around here. Let's look for a clearing."

The two of us walked for at least another half hour before we finally found a path leading out of the forest and into the mountains. "Finally!" I laughed and took a swig of water from my canteen. "I thought we'd never"-

"Ahhh!"

I stopped and turned abruptly to see Victoria with her mouth agape and her arms held up.

There was some guy with his hands over her breasts, grinning like a lunatic.

"V-Victoria!" I reached for my sword.

"Y-you bastard!"

She kicked back, and from the way the guy staggered backwards and let go of her, I could tell that he had been kicked in a very sensitive spot…

"Damn…"

The guy stood up. He had long dark brown hair, which he had tied back into a ponytail. He wore a red headband across his forehead. His skin was pale and his eyes were slightly narrow and dark. On him he wore a red cloth vest, with it slightly unbuttoned, exposing some of his chest. His pants were green, and around his waist he wore a brown leather belt.

"Just who the hell are you?" I asked, readying my sword.

"Now hey, slow down."

He pulled out a very thin sword made of silver. "I'm taking all of your stuff right here, right now!" He ran towards me, and I reached back and struck him on his arm with my sword, creating a tiny gash. "Ugh!" That slowed him down. I brought my foot up and slammed it down on his head.

He fell flat on his stomach.

"Humph, serves you right. Let's go, Vincent."

I followed her to the clearing.

"H-hey! I'm not finished with you yet!"

"Shut up!" Victoria yelled back.

We stepped out of the forest and into the sunlight. The mountains were just up ahead.

"Who was that guy?" I asked Victoria.

She frowned. "Probably just some thief. There have been a lot of those bastards lately. The war's ended and they think that they can just attack unsuspecting travelers now."

I sheathed my sword.

Well, we showed him, I guess…

"Let's look for the chasm. It should be somewhere in these mountains."

It took us at least another hour just to find it.

"It's got to be up here…"

"No, I say we look down here…"

When we finally did find the chasm, it was in a clearing surrounded by trees. There was a lake near it, and lo and behold-

"The hell?"

There was that guy again, standing at the lake, staring into it.

"H-huh? You guys?"

He turned and walked towards us, a look of surprise on his face. "H-hey, I left you alone, didn't I?"

"Hah hah, he's afraid of us" Victoria commented.

The man grimaced. "I am not! I'm just surprised to see you here, is all!"

I frowned. "We're looking for a chasm. Just stay out of our way, and we'll"-

"A chasm?" he asked. "Wow, that's weird," he said, laughing. "I'm looking for a rare note stone in this chasm here."

A rare note stone…?

"That's supposed to only be a myth" Victoria told him.

The man frowned. "Oh yeah? Well what does Miss tiny melons know about it?"

Victoria blushed. "T-tiny! Fu"-

"Okay, we'll help you look for them."

"Vincent! You can't be serious!"

I leaned towards her ear to whisper. "No, but the Score said to come here to seek knowledge, right? We'll search for something that looks like it might be it, and use his help. Besides, the monsters in there must be pretty rough."

Victoria sighed. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. We'll look for your stupid note stones."

The man slammed his fist against his hand. "Awesome! All right, let's go!"

"Oh yeah, by the way, my name's Travis. Great working with you guys."

Stalagmites were every in the chasm. It was incredibly hot, so much that I had to take my shirt off. I saw Victoria throw me a couple of curious glances; I had no idea why though. We made our way through many different pathways. "What do you think that knowledge the Scorer was taking about is?" I asked Victoria.

"I don't know…could it be those note stones…?"

I scratched my forehead. "What exactly are note stones?" I asked.

"Well, their essentially gatherings of notes. Notes are used as energy by everyone in the world."

Hm…notes…they sounded vaguely familiar…

"Uh oh…" Travis jumped back.

"W-what is it?"

"I think I may have found our treasure…but…"

A colossal figure appeared on the wall, crawling towards us. It had eight legs, and a stinger-like mouth.

"A giant spider?!" Victoria stepped backwards.

"Hey, come on you two!" Travis ran towards the spider, clutching his sword in both hands.

Right. I unsheathed my sword and struck. It sunk into the spider's spongy body, allowing thick, black blood to squirt out. "Hey, Victoria!" Travis shouted. "You can use note artes, right? Hurry up and cast one!" He was battling the spiders' stingers with all his might.

Note Artes? Skills that use notes? I didn't know why, but it seemed familiar…

"R-right." Victoria's face was flushed white. I could tell that she wasn't too big of a fan of spiders. Nonetheless, she managed to raise her hand, chanting something to herself.

"Aura Bolt!"

A beam of energy emitted from her hand, striking the spider straight in the eye. It let out a shriek, blinded by the attack.

"W-whoa! I had no idea you could do that, Victoria!" I said.

Travis quickly finished the beast off, slicing its legs and head off.

"These bastards can come back with just their legs intact" he said.

I walked over to Victoria, who was eating an orange gel. "That was amazing," I told her.

"Too bad it takes up so much mana," she said, "if it didn't I could use it all the time."

"Hey you guys, come look at what I found!" Travis was holding up a stone of some sort, it's color silver.

"Notestones?!" Victoria ran over to him. "Just where the hell did you find these?!"

Travis grinned. "The spider was guarding them. Just another day in the life of Travis the great, baby. I'm going to be rich!"

"Y-you can't sell these!" Victoria told him. "These things are supposed to be just a rumor! You have to show them to scientists or"-

"Yeah right!" Travis kissed the stone in his hand. "I'm selling these for some serious gald! Hey Vinny, come check these out!"

note stones…not supposed to exist?

I walked over. "Ok, sure." I grabbed the one from Travis' hand.

Almost immediately however, I felt a throbbing in my head. "Ahh!" I dropped to the floor, letting go of the stone in my hand.

"Vincent!"

Images…

A boy…me?

There was that other boy again, too. The one with the golden hair…

We were both younger; we were children…running around…around a castle?

Then there was a word…Baticul?

Baticul…

Come home…

When I awoke, I was laying down on the grass outside. Travis was squeezing the last of my water from my canteen onto my forehead.

"Vinny, you're up."

Victoria leaned down. "Vincent! Are you…okay?"

I stood up.

"Baticul…where's Baticul?"

"Huh?" Victoria looked at me with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Baticul! Where the hell is Baticul?!"

"W-what do you mean?" Victoria asked. "I've never heard of 'Baticul' before. What's that?" Travis asked.

"Baticul, damnit! Where the hell is Baticul?! Is that so hard to understand?!"

Victoria's eyes widened in surprise.

"Now Vincent, calm down," Travis told me, "tell us more about this 'Baticul.'"

I groaned. "Look, I just remembered it ok? It's near a…a castle…then there are…gardens…"

Travis frowned. "Well, there are plenty of castles on the planet, Vinny. Which one of those is this 'Baticul'?"

I closed my eyes.

I had seen it…me running around with that boy with the golden hair…me laughing…me full of joy…

"I…I guess I don't know. All I can remember is a castle…"

Travis sighed.

I looked up at Victoria who was staring at me sadly.

"Victoria…I'm sorry…I'm a jerk, I know it…it's just…I remembered something and…"

Victoria nodded, managing a slight smile. "it's okay."

"Let's head back to the capital. I'm sure there's bound to be someone there who'll know more about Baticul."

I nodded. "Thanks, Victoria."

Baticul…what was it?


	4. The Military

Travis had decided to come with us. He wanted to help, but it was mainly because Victoria had taken the note stones.

"I'll give it to you after the researchers in Wave have a look at it."

Travis had then groaned.

"Fine, but only under one condition."

"W-what's that?"

"You let me feel you up"-

Victoria had then delivered a swift kick to his stomach and that was the end of that.

"Baticul? Nope, never heard of it." That's how things were in the town of Verse.

Victoria had wanted to ask the Score reader, but I was entirely against it.

She had laughed. "You don't want to collapse again, right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

The truth was that I got a horrid feeling in my stomach whenever I thought about the Score. There were always words emerging in my mind whenever it was mentioned.

Score…drug…

We were nearly at the capital when we saw two soldiers clothed in green jackets run towards us.

The military?

"Hey, slow down guys. What's the hurry?" Travis asked.

The soldiers panted and gasped for air.

"It's the Gerudas!" one of them responded, still panting. "They were trying to attack the capital, the bastards! We tried to stop them, only…only…"

Gerudas?

Victoria kneeled down. "It's okay. Is the capital safe?"

One of the soldiers nodded. "Yeah, they haven't entered it yet." He pointed off into the distance. "The rest of our force is still fighting them back there."

Travis sighed. "Those damn Gerudas…always screwing things up for us…"

I leaned towards Victoria to whisper in her ear. "What do you think? Should we help them?"

Victoria shrugged. "I guess…it might be dangerous though…"

Hm…well, I was itching for a challenge, anyway.

I unsheathed my sword. "All right, we'll help you."

Travis looked at me with surprise. "Are you crazy, Vinny?! There's no way we can fight those bastards!"  
I scratched my forehead. "Why the hell not?"

Travis sighed. "They're Gerudas, some of the most deadliest fighters in the entire world."

"You're telling me," one of the soldiers commented, "We had to fight them head on."

I glared at Travis. "Come on, don't be a wuss. We can take 'em."

Travis frowned. "I swear, if you get me killed before I make it as a billionaire, I'm going to make you regret it…"

We followed the soldiers across the field. "There's our landship!"

A landship…?

It looked all too familiar…there were large, round wheels at the bottom, and a large spike at the front. Where had I seen it before? I just couldn't remember…

"Oh yeah! Take that you bastards!" the soldiers cheered.

The landship was driving its spike right through crowds of…creatures?

They were like human-sized crows, standing on two feet. That's the best way I could describe them. Their bodies were sleek, black, and full of feathers. They wore nothing but belts around their waists, and they carried staffs and lances.

"T-These Gerudas!"

Victoria turned to face me. "Huh? What's wrong?"

I jumped back, my eyes bulging. "They aren't even human!"

Victoria looked at me with curiosity. "Well, yeah…I mean, they've been at war with us humans for years now…"

War…

Travis laughed. "You're such a dumbass Vinny. Did you really think we could get along with those beasts?"

"S-shut up."

"Hey, come on!" the two soldiers were already climbing into the landship's opening.

The three of us ran up to it and went inside.

The entrance contained a round table at the center of the room and various maps on the walls. There was also a pale blue flag of a set of drums with a dragonfly in the center.

Rhythms' flag?

The soldiers saluted a man in a green suit who stood behind the table, facing a window.

"General Carmine! We picked up travelers while we were…um…scouting…"

He turned. "You mean while you were running away like the yellow-bellied cowards you are?"

This general was aggressive in every way. He appeared to be around forty, with a menacing snarl. He had a long cigar in his mouth and a sword scar on his cheek. His muscles bulged out of his suit, which had a wide assortment of badges on it. On his head he wore a green hat, with Rhythms' symbol on it. His voice was like a drill sergeant's, it being booming loud.

"You pieces of crap are a disgrace to the military! Get the hell out of here and go engage those feathery cutthroats in hand-to-hand combat! And do not come back until your bodies are littered with blood!"

"Y-Yes sir!" the soldiers saluted him and ran back out.

He turned towards us now. Victoria was standing behind me, shivering.

"Now, just who are you kids?"

I stepped forewards. "I'm Vincent. My friends and I"- I turned towards them- "were just on the way to the capital when we found your soldiers."

Carmine burnt his cigar out on an ashtray on the table. "Oh yeah? Well, you kids going to help, or are you just going to stand around here all day?"

Travis frowned. "W-well, we were going to go to Wave city"-

"There won't be a Wave city if those damn Gerudas get to it!" Carmine sighed deeply.

"Those bastards have been messing with us since the dawn of time. It's written everywhere in the Score about them, the vile beasts, it calls them."

The Score…

"You two got swords, don't ya? Go out and make heads roll!"

"Fine. Come on guys, let's go…"

Victoria nodded. "Okay." Travis slapped his forehead. "Damn it, I just want my note stones back…"

I jumped out of the ship and ran into the field. Travis and Victoria followed me, readying their weapons. "Okay guys, stay close, those bastards can- Wahh!"

Some sort of arte, which had left a gash against his arm, had hit Travis. "Damn Gerudas can use note artes."

There were soldiers all around us, fighting those creatures with their weapons. "Come on," I told Travis. The two of us ran towards several Geruda who were battling a single soldier with their staffs. I slashed through them, allowing blood to spill into the air. Victoria threw her daggers, striking as many as she could while Travis busily hacked his way through the horde. Note Artes zigzagged all through the air, hitting anyone in their path. I ducked a bolt of lightning sent my way by a Geruda with a staff, and quickly sliced his hands off. The plains very soon became a battlefield bathed with Geruda blood and feathers.

I stood panting, my sword almost completely red.

I had killed…

Why did I feel so guilty?

"Vincent…" Victoria put her hand on my shoulder. "You have barely any scars on you…I'm glad…"

She seemed well, too.

"Thanks. Hey, where's Travis?"

"Right here." I turned to see him carrying a soldier on his back.

"So you have a soft spot, after all" Victoria commented.

Travis shrugged. "Whatever, let's just go see the general."

Carmine slammed his hand down onto my shoulder. "Well done, kid!"

I winced from the pain. Man, his hand was heavy. "Yeah…well, do you think we can get to the capital now?"

Carmine's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? Those Gerudas could be back any minute! We have to completely wipe out their hideout that's closest to here!"

"Hideout?"

Carmine frowned. "Yeah, hideout! Those bastards hide in these hills to the north of here, getting ready to attack with full force!"

Victoria sighed. "Don't tell me you…"

Carmine roared. "That's right! We're going to go annihilate those bastards!"


	5. Gerudas

"All right troops move out!" Carmine bellowed.

We were standing at the foot of a large rock hill that had entrances to the inside all around it. There was also a long, sinewy path leading up it to the top. Travis rubbed his forehead. "So we have to look for Gerudas in there, huh? Looks fun enough," he said sarcastically.

Carmine turned towards us. "My troops and I will go storm the bottom areas. You kids head to the top."

He turned towards two of his soldiers. "Eugene, Red! Go with Vincent!"

Travis waved his hands in the air. "No, no! We'll be fine by ourselves! Vinny and I are both skilled swordsmen, you see."

Carmine shrugged. "Fine, whatever. Just make sure you don't die on me. Now go make heads roll!"

Heads roll…I was going to kill again…

Victoria nodded. "Okay, see ya General."

The three of us made our way up the path leading to the top. "Gah! I cannot believe this!" Travis complained. "All I want are my note stones! I don't have time for this!" He turned towards Victoria. "Come on, babe. Just give me the notes stones, please! Make Uncle Travis happy!"

Victoria eyes twitched. "Uncle…? You're only a few years older than me!"

"Come on, just give 'em up already!"

I walked ahead, leaving the two to bicker amongst themselves. I had nearly reached the top when-

"Ugh!" I felt a sharp pounding in my head.

An image…me with my sword lashing out…delivering a blow to a soldier…

"Vincent!" I turned. Gerudas were running towards me, carrying their staffs. There were several of them further down, fighting Victoria and Travis.

Oh no…I was going to kill again…

I tried to push the memory further back into my mind, but it would not go away. It wasn't until I had received several blows that I finally lashed out.

I once again bloodied my sword…

Travis ran up to me and pounded me on the shoulder. "The hell where you doing, Vinny? Those bastards could've killed you!"

I rubbed my head. The image was gone…

"I… It's nothing. Come on, let's go tell the general we've cleaned the area out."

Victoria approached me. "A-Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-yeah."

She looked at me with a saddened face before nodding and following Travis back down.

"Damn you bastards!"

When we reached the bottom we found Carmine firing his gun away at a sea of Gerudas. They were everywhere, and many of the general's soldiers lay on the ground.

"Ahhh!" Travis rushed into the crowd, hacking away with his sword, and leaping into the air. I followed suit, rushing through the crowd with my sword in hand, striking whenever I could. We managed to slaughter nearly all of them, Carmine then firing rounds of bullets to dispose of the rest.

He knelt down, gasping for air. "Wow…you kids know how to fight!" He stood up. "Those bastards are all dead thanks to you!"

Travis grinned. "Yup, those morons didn't stand a chance against my blade!" He turned towards me, laughing. "Man, those pansies were a lot weaker than I thought."

I nodded and approached Victoria, who was trying her hardest to heal soldiers with her note artes.

"H-Hey, I didn't know you knew healing artes."

Victoria looked back up at me and smiled weakly. "Well, yeah, but I'm not very good at them. The best I can do now is stopping their bleeding. It'd be better if we got someone to look at them back in the capital."

"Yeah…that reminds me." I walked towards Carmine. "Hey general, do you think you could give us a ride back to the capital?"

Carmine grinned. "Well sure! You guys are now officially heroes of Rhythm in my book!"

Victoria and I stepped into the throne room when we had reached the capital.

"Victoria! And…" Emperor Claudio approached us.

"It's Vincent, sir."

Claudio nodded. "Carmine told me how you two saved the capital. You have my gratitude." He grinned. "Vincent, consider yourself a citizen of Rhythm now!"

I was a citizen now?

"Thanks." I turned to walk towards the door.

So what should I do now…?

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Victoria reached into her pouch and pulled out the notes stones. "Emperor Claudio, what do you think of these? We found them in these chasms, but we don't exactly know what they are. Do you think you could have someone take a look at them?"

Claudio examined them in his hand for a while and then laughed. "Well, these look like duds to me!" He handed them back to Victoria.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well…" Emperor Claudio scratched his chin. "These 'note' stones have been showing up all around lately. They don't appear to have any effects at all on people, so we've been ignoring them."

"Oh…" She placed the stones back into her pouch. "Well, thanks Emperor Claudio, we'll see you later!"

Travis was waiting eagerly outside the throne room for us. "So? What'd he say?"

Victoria sighed. "Turns out these things are duds. You won't get any gald for them on the market."

"W-What?! No way!"

"It's true…" She turned towards me and smiled.

"What should I do now?" I asked.

"Well, since you're a citizen now, all kinds of possibilities have opened up! You could get a job, work for the better of the community"-

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

Maybe it was better if I tried not to be depressed…

Victoria smiled. "Okay, so why don't you come back to my house? We should relax for the rest of the day."

"W-wait!" Travis ran up to her. "What about me?! I just had my dreams of becoming a super-billionaire crushed! I want to relax at your place, too!"

Victoria narrowed her eyes at him. "No way! Who knows what a pervert like you would do at my place? Besides, don't you have anything better to do?"

Travis frowned. "Ah, come on. I need a bath and a foot-rub, a massage, maybe?"

"You've got to be crazy if you think that I'm going to do all that for you!"

I walked on, leaving the two to bicker, a smile on my face.

Maybe it was better to be optimistic…

General Carmine approached me when I exited the castle.

"Huh? What is it, general?" I asked.

Carmine grinned, a cigar sticking out of his mouth.

"I want you and your friends to join the military."


	6. Debt

"The military…? Why in the world would he want us to join the military?" Victoria asked.

I scratched my forehead. "He thinks Travis and I are some of the most skilled swordsmen he's ever seen. And he likes your skill with note artes."

Victoria and I were both sitting on the front porch to her house. Travis sat at the edge of the lake, staring out at the night sky.

There was a long silence before I finally asked: "So, what do you think?"

Victoria wrapped her arms around her knees. "I don't know…my parents both served Rhythm in The Rhyme War, but…"

'They were both dead,' I though to myself.

"Hey, I'm in as long as it pays," Travis said approaching us. "So how about it, Vinny? You gonna join?"

I looked at Victoria who nodded. "I'll do it…"

"All right then, let's go see the general," I said. "He told us to come to the military base at the northeast corner of town with our decision."

Victoria stood up. "It's for the better of the community, so"-

Travis slapped her shoulder. "Oh yeah, and not to mention it pays as well."

"You're the only one who'd do it solely for the money" Victoria sighed.

The moon cast it's silver light down. We walked towards the military base, following a path through the city. It was really noisy even at this time of night. Well obviously, it was a city after all. Outdoor cafes were open everywhere, bustling with people drinking and laughing away.

Travis caught a glimpse of a sign near a pub. "Hey! Six-packs are half off! I'm going to go get one"-

Victoria grabbed him by the shoulder. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere. Besides, I don't want you throwing up all over my floor."

Travis narrowed his eyes. "Who said I'd drink in your house…?"

We continued to move towards the base. We were nearly there when a woman approached us. "Hmm…Travis Stephen. Didn't think I'd ever see your sorry ass again."

She seemed very pretty…

Her skin was pale and soft, her hair long and red, and her eyes sparkling green. She wore a black leather jacket and pants. Her breasts were absolutely humongous…

"Oh, h-hey Newo" Travis walked towards her and grinned. "What are you doing here?"

She frowned. "I should ask you the same thing. So, have you finally decided to give me my gald back?"

Travis walked closer. "Hey, I'll give it to ya, babe just"-

WHOCK 

Newo had slammed her fist straight into Travis' jaw, causing him to kneel down in pain. "I had to work in the military just to earn that money back," she said, "I lost my house, my business, everything. Just what do you plan to do about that?"

Travis clutched his bleeding jaw. "I'll return it to ya babe, just give me some more time."

"It's been two years, Travis!" Newo yelled. She turned and walked away. "Just get your sorry-ass out of here you scum!"

I slowly walked toward Travis who was still clutching his jaw, wincing from pain.

"Heh, she really packs a punch, eh?" he asked me.

Victoria frowned at him. "Serves you right, borrowing gald and never returning it!"

Travis' eyes widened. "H-Hey, don't you be like that too!"

I gave him a bandage to wrap around his jaw from my pouch. "Just what did you do?" I asked.

He frowned and stood up. "It's a long story. I'd rather not talk about it, okay? Let's just go to the military base."

I shrugged. "Okay, whatever."

Two soldiers saluted us when we approached the entrance. They were the same ones who were running away from the Gerudas. "Vincent, Victoria, Travis! General Carmine is waiting inside!"

I nodded and went in. We walked into the conference room, where Carmine waited.

He sat at a long round table with…

"What the? I thought I told you to get lost, you scum!"

It was none other than that woman we had seen earlier, Newo. She glared at Travis angrily.

"Sit down, Newo" Carmine ordered.

"B-But General"-

"Come on, lass." He looked at us. "I didn't know you guys had met before."

Travis grinned nervously. "Well yeah, me and Newy go way back."

Newo continued to glare angrily.

"Now then," Carmine lit a cigar and plopped it into his mouth. "I don't know what your guy's past relationship is. But I want you to join regardless."

Newo slammed her hands onto the table. "G-General! You can't be serious!"

"I am. Why the hell do you look so surprised?" he asked. "These were the guys I kept telling you about."

Newo frowned. "Well, I didn't know that scum over there was one of them!" She stared at Travis with frustration.

Carmine burnt his cigar out and lit another one. "Scum or not, that kid is one fine-ass swordsman! I want him and his friends in my military, and that's that!"

Travis laughed. "Thanks General."

Newo slammed her fists onto the table. "Damn it…"

"Go get some sleep, Newo. I want you to get comfortable with Travis and his pals, 'cause from now on you're working with them."

Newo bowed her head and stood up to leave.

"Well, great working with ya, Newy" Travis said to her as she walked out of the door.

Newo merely glared at him and proceeded to her room.

"You kids had better go rest to. We'll start your training tomorrow," Carmine bellowed out.

I nodded. "See you in the morning, General."

So we were soldiers of the military now…

We headed back to Victoria's house, Travis silent all the way. "He probably just needs some time to collect his thoughts" Victoria had whispered to me.

When we reached her house, Victoria laid a futon on the floor of her living room. "Sorry Travis, but I only have two bedrooms. You're going to have to sleep on the floor. It's not that I don't like you or anything, it's just"-

Travis scratched his back and grinned. "I-It's okay. Thanks, Vicky."

Victoria's eyes twitched. "Vicky?"

"Well, g'night" I said, yawning and walking towards my room.

"Night, Vinny."

Tomorrow was a big day. I finally had a purpose. But I somehow felt empty…like I was missing something…


	7. Soldiers of fame

The next day we met up with General Carmine in the plains outside the capital. He told us to get onboard his landship, The Hydra.

There really was something about it…

Carmine and Newo both stood near the window.

"So, what are we going to have to do to get paid?" Travis asked.

Carmine grinned with a cigar in his mouth. "I want you kids to help us smoke out some Gerudas. They've been attacking travelers and raiding farms to the north."

"_That's _our training?" Victoria asked. "You want us to kill Gerudas?"

Carmine laughed. "Well sure. You'll be fighting Gerudas from now on, so why not start off by stopping a couple of bandits?" He frowned. "Those damn feathery bastards, I hate the lot of 'em. It's written everywhere in records about them, how they've caused nothing but hell for the proud race of men."

He burnt his cigar out on an ashtray. "The Score even tells us about 'em. Says that one day they'll try to seize control. That's why you kids and the rest of the military are going to stop 'em," he laughed.

Travis grinned. "Oh yeah…"

I could tell that he could care less as long as he got paid.

Carmine turned towards Newo who had a look of discontent on her face. "All right, Newo. I want you to go with Vincent and help him slaughter those bastards."

Newo's eyes widened. "F-Fine, but I'm not happy about it."

Carmine grinned. "Whatever, lass. Just make sure you kill a couple of those damn bastards for me."

Newo frowned and followed us out of the door.

Oh boy, this should be interesting…

"So um, Newo…what kind of weapons do you use?" Victoria asked nervously.

Newo removed a slim hand axe from her pouch. "This is my raven. It can slice anything I desire to bits." She moved her hand up it.

"Oh t-that's great!" Victoria stammered.

"Well, you can slice up as many Gerudas as you want, Newy" Travis said.

Newo merely glared at him and said nothing.

We made our way across the plains, towards a trade route abundant with farmland. Cottages and water wells stood everywhere.

"What have these bandits been doing exactly?" I asked Newo.

She frowned. "A bunch of crap. They'll storm into houses along the path here and steal whatever they can. We've had a lot of victims recently."

I unsheathed my sword. "Well, that ends today."

The Gerudas were running up the path, carrying their daggers. They appeared to be about to bust into a house, but we stopped them.

Or at least, _Newo _stopped them.

She was like lighting, spinning her axe through their feathery bodies. Blood and screams went up into the air.

She wiped her axe with a linen cloth after they were completely disposed.

"Whoa, Newy! You were amazing!" Travis said.

Newo glared. "I don't need _your _compliments."

The General greeted us with a bellow of laughter back on The Hydra. "Serves those bastards right. You kids did great! I want you to officially join the military now!"

Travis grinned. "Hooray! Billionaire life style, here I come, baby!"

Newo narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, you get paid _a lot less_ then that."

Travis sighed. "Great…"

I walked through the city, the morning fresh and crisp. The streets were busy with people, all who were going on with their daily business. I stretched my arms out and grinned. Today was definitely a day to relax. I had on a plain white t-shirt, cotton pants and sandals. General Carmine had paid us just last night and Travis had told me to head to the store and pick up a six-pack of beer for him.

I didn't really understand why he couldn't do it himself, but whatever, I guess.

Besides, I felt like taking a nice walk through the city.

I stepped into the pub and was amazed at what I saw. There was a Geruda standing at the counter…no, not a Geruda.

It certainly had the wings of a Geruda. However, its face was more human-like, it had a nose and mouth instead of a beak, and sharp, pointed ears. Its feet were also human-like, made of flesh rather than being talons. "Just take your beer and get outta here, please!" The pub owner was trying desperately for it to go away.

The Geruda or whatever it was frowned. "Fine, I'm leaving. But I must say sir, you really do need to change your attitude."

He walked out.

"Damn Prise bastard, bringing his filth in here," the owner was rambling on.

Prise…?

I approached the counter and smiled at the owner.

"One pack of Heed's, please."

The owner scratched his chin. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking, kid?" he asked.

"Oh, it's not for me, its for my friend. You see, he"-

"Hey, I know who you are!" A look of bewilderment came across the owner's face. "That long red hair-you're Vincent the Bloodhound!"

I laughed at the nickname. That's what the other soldiers had dubbed me- 'Vincent the Bloodhound.'

Everyone in the city knew who I was- the guy with the long red hair who was like a bloodhound on a battlefield.

I was a local legend.

"Here kid, any soldier of Rhythm as skilled as you are deserves free beer!"

I looked at him in amazement. "Are you sure…?"

The owner grinned. "Sure, it's on the house."

I thanked him and made my way back to Victoria's house. I was living a good life- I was a hero to everyone in the city and the soldiers looked up to me.

Things were going great.

I walked into Victoria's house to find Travis sitting on the couch relaxed, wearing his dark blue bathrobe and slippers. The television was roaring with some sport going on.

"Hey, the beers are here!" he said.

I placed in down on the table. "Yeah, well, here you go."

"Hey, sit down and have one, why don't you?"

I shook my head. "I'm underage, remember?"

Travis grinned. "Come on, you're like what, nineteen? It's okay if you have a can."

That was the one thing I could remember, my age. But I guess old memories didn't really matter now.

"Hey, what's a Prise?" I asked.

Travis frowned. "A Prise? Well, they're like these race of...hmm...half human, half Gerudas, I think. I've personally never seen one."

So that guy in the bar earlier was half Geruda?

"You had better not puke your guts out on my carpet again, Travis," Victoria said, entering the room.

"Hey, relax Vicky! With all this cash I got here"- he pointed to the gald coins on the table- "I could buy you a new carpet, no, five new carpets! I don't see why Newy kept complaining, we get paid plenty!"

Victoria frowned. "Yeah, well why haven't you paid her back then yet?"

The grin vanished from Travis' face.

"How much did you owe her anyway?" I asked.

Travis whispered some amount to himself softly.

"What?" Victoria asked. "Speak up."

"50,000…."

"50,000?!" Victoria's eyes flared. "Well it's no wonder why she's always so pissed off at you!

Travis groaned. "Come on, I said I'd pay her back…"

"When?!"

"Uh…um, I don't know…. as soon as I get the money back I guess…"

"Well you won't get it back if you keep spending it as soon as you get paid!"

Travis stood up. "Hey, I'm saving up, okay? So Vinny…"

He turned towards me. "You still set to go to that amusement park downtown?"

I grinned. "Sure thing."

"Huh? You guys are going to The Velorium Carnival?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah, I got us three tickets," Travis said, "I was going to ask you to come, but"-

"Sure, I'll come!" A look of thrill came over Victoria's face. She rushed to her room to change out her sleeping clothes.

It seemed like it only took the mention of an amusement park to get her to forget things...

We went to the Ferris wheel as soon as we entered, and when we got off it, a soldier approached us.

"Vincent, sir!" he saluted me. "Emperor Claudio wishes to see you!"

I nodded.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Victoria asked.

I grinned. "No, you two enjoy yourselves. I'll be back."

I was definitely not prepared for what was going to happen later that day…


	8. Life

There was a room in the castle. It was rather strange, since no one was allowed in, not even most of the castle guards. I had stumbled upon it once by accident, while I was returning from giving my report to Carmine, who had been staying in the castle at the time. The room was fairly big and had a large monitor at the far end, and numerous keyboards underneath it. Wires of all sorts where scattered among the floor. There was a large orb of some sort sitting on the monitor. I couldn't tell what it was, but I quickly hurried along, knowing fully that I did not belong there.

I don't know why I choose to remember now. Perhaps it was because the soldier led me past it on our way to the throne room. Well, I suppose it didn't matter now.

Emperor Claudio grinned at me when I entered the throne room.

"Good to see you, Vincent!"

"You wanted to see me about something?"

Claudio nodded. "But first, let me ask…how are things going on in the military? I've heard you've really earned yourself quite the reputation."

I nodded. "Things are going great. General Carmine thinks that the entire continent may soon be under our grasp as soon as the Gerudas are gone."

A smile spread across Claudio's face. "Good, good. And, I can see you're getting along well with everyone else, namely Victoria."

"Well, yeah, I mean Travis her and I have been together for a while now," I said, scratching my chin.

Just why was he asking me all these questions?

All of a sudden a strange look came into Claudio's eyes. It was hard to describe…they almost gave the sense that he knew something that I didn't…

"So, I can presume that you like it here in the Rhythm Kingdom?" he asked solemnly.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled.

I was living a good, carefree life.

Claudio nodded. "Well, Vincent, you're probably now really itching to know why I called you here today."

Well, yeah…what could it possibly be?

"It's those note stones."

"Note stones?" I asked.

"It seems that people have been getting slight reactions to them as of late. You've been collecting them, right?"

I nodded. Well, it wasn't necessarily true. _Travis _had been collecting them.

No matter how many times Victoria told him otherwise, he still believed that he may earn money for them someday. Could it be that his waiting had finally paid off…?

"Well, do you think you could go bring them to me? I could send a soldier to come help you"-

I shook my head. "It's okay, I can go quickly rush back to the house and get them."

Claudio grinned. "Okay, I'll wait here then."

I stepped into Travis room. Man, it sure was a mess.

The bed sheets were scattered about and so were his clothes. There were several magazines I did not need to open to know what they were.

I had let Travis have my bedroom after finding that I felt a lot more comfortable on the couch in Victoria's living room. I didn't know why, but the bed gave mea feeling of discomfort.

I found a huge pile of the note stones on the floor. There were dozens of them littering the floor.

I stepped down to pick one up. Wow, it had certainly been a long time since I had held one of these. I was always so afraid of touching them, since I had collapsed the last time.

Baticul…that's right, that was the word that had appeared in my mind when I held one last. By now, I treated the word as gibberish. Just what the hell was Baticul, anyway?

I leaned down and began scooping the stones off of the floor and into a bag.

But then…

My head felt like it was splitting again…after such a long time…I hadn't had a headache like this ever since I had been at that chasm…

Ahhh! No! This wasn't like the other ones!

The pain this time was a million-no, billion times worse. I fell forwards, my head feeling like it had been smashed opened with a hammer. How could this be happening now?!

Images…

Argh, not again!

That castle Baticul appeared…

Damnit…

Me running around…a younger version of me, running around with that golden-haired boy…laughing, joyful….

I was happy now…so why…

More images appeared….a man and a woman, with…with me?

Father…? Mother…?

Damnit! Stop!

Their faces showing happiness, they were laughing with their son…they were happy with their son….

No.…why…

Then there was a girl…wrapping her arms around me…we were both young…the girl was smiling, her cheeks rosy red…

I could see a man behind her, a man with a crown on…. a king…?

But then there was someone else…a man…a man holding a wooden sword, sparring with…sparring with me…?

He was teaching me how to wield a blade, a grin on his face.

And then, there was a song…a melody…and then a girl with a frown on her face…

That girl…the one with the soft brown hair, and the clear blue eyes…

The both of us walking in some nighttime valley, me with an annoyed expression on my face, and her with an equally annoyed one…

Then there was a boy in white clothing, a boy with a smile on his face, bowing in front of me…

A creature…a tiny blue…thing…

Then a man and a girl appeared. The man had red, weary eyes and spectacles…the girl had black hair and was smiling at the boy dressed in white…

These people…

The boy with the golden hair and the girl who had been hugging me then appeared. They were older, more mature.

The boy and I both had smiles on our faces…the girl had a bow in her hand and was laughing with us…

These…!

A town collapsing…

My headache got worse…I was fighting a boy with my face…he yelled at me…

The girl with brown hair watched with a look of discontent on her face…

And then a field…a field of flowers, with that girl and me…

She…

I lifted a dagger and cut back my hair…she looked shocked at first, but then she smiled.

She smiled…

And then words appeared…words…names…

'Luke, I'll teach you to use fonic artes, just pay close attention.'

'Thanks, Master Van…'

That man…the one teaching me how to wield a sword…Van…?

And then we were in a place…a strange place…

Fonic…Seal?

'Foolish Replica Luke', the man was saying. And then, a bright light…

Then that boy appeared again, the one with the golden hair. 'I don't care if you're a replica.' He smiled. 'You're the Luke I've grown up knowing. I can't just abandon you.'

I nodded. 'Thanks a lot, Guy.'

Guy…

'Mieu! Good job, Master!' It was that thing, that blue creature…

'S-Shut up! I'm not your master!'

Mieu…

And then that boy in the white clothing. 'You're really kind, Luke.'

Ion…

Then…that girl with the bow…

'Let's work together to change the world, Asch.' Her name…Natalia…?

'I've got to protect Ion!' It was that girl with the black hair… She smiled. 'That's my job!'

'You sure are annoying, Anise…'

Anise…

Then the man with the glasses...

'I just prefer to keep this a secret, understand?'

I nodded. 'Sure Jade.'

Jade…

And then that boy with my face. 'Ok, prove it to me, replica. Who's better, the original or the copy?'

Asch…

And then there was that girl again, the one with the soft brown hair…

'Okay, I'll watch you. But I can't make any promises, I might quit at any time.'

I smiled and nodded. 'Thanks, ----'

That valley again….

'Boy, you sure are annoying,' I said.

She frowned. 'Speak for yourself, I have to deal with a child…'

I groaned. 'Shut up…'

And then we were at a cave exit, facing that man with the glasses…

'Luke, gaining back trust after you've lost it isn't easy…'

'I know that…'

Her standing before that thing that called me 'Master'….

'It's so cute…'

My eyes widened. 'Are you kidding me?'

Me burying my face in my hands…

'If I could die for the people of Akzeriuth, well, I'd be scared, but I'd do it…'

She frowned. 'You really are an idiot…'

We were standing in a town now. 'But I'm only a replica! I deserve to die, Asch should live!' I was saying.

'Don't say that! You're living, here, now! You should make the most of it…'

'Please, Luke, I don't want anyone to see me like this…'

We were now in a clinic.

'Fine, then I'll just turn around…'

Now an airship…the moon glowing vibrant in the sky…

'I don't know why, but I feel really happy right now…'

She closed her eyes…

Come home!

Home….?

Come home, I'll be waiting, always…

Always…

I will, I promise…

I promised…

Tear….


	9. Rebellion

Tear knelt down before Van's grave.

It was mid-morning, and a cool breeze was floating through the fields.

It really had been a year…

Yulia City had needed help in restoring order now that The Score was gone, and she was there to comply. Records had needed to be written and research needed to be done.

That was basically what the city was now, a research facility for the study of fonons.

A year had passed since the final battle with her brother and she had not seen anyone since the victory banquet.

Jade and Guy had returned to their own country, Malkuth.

Anise had told everyone that she was going to return to Daath to help restore the Order of Lorelei. The Score may have been gone, but Yulia's teachings were still alive, after all.

Mieu had been staying back in Baticul with Natalia, who had resumed her role as princess of Kimlasca-Lanveldear.

Tear closed her eyes.

And then what about _him_?

Everyone had left the banquet with grim looks on their faces…they all wanted to know hisfate.

Tear had tried to not think about him, for a soldier was not supposed to allow their personal matters to interfere with their job. And that's what she was now, a soldier working to serve the planet.

But still she wondered and still her mind strayed.

What had become of him? Where was he? Had he…survived…?

Luke…

Live life for your country and your planet, this was the job of a soldier. So…

"Tear!"

She turned to see a man running towards her. He worked in the records department with her, and she recognized him instantly.

She stood up. "W-What is it, Pender?"

He stopped and bent over to put his hands on his knees and catch his breath.

"It's the city!" he said panting. "This group of protesters is attacking it!"

Tear's eyes widened.

"Attacking the city?! But why…?"

"They're rebels, unhappy with the disappearance of The Score."

The Score…so there were still people who would cling to it. She was reminded of all the events that had taken place a year prior.

"Please, you have to help! We managed to gather all the citizens inside the town hall, but we need fonic hymns to heighten the defense of the building!"

Tear nodded. "Okay, I'm coming."

Her job as a soldier was once again calling for her.

Tear and a few others quickly sang several hymns to seal the doors of the town hall.

She turned towards Teodoro. "What should we do?" she asked.

Teodoro frowned. "Right now it's important to keep all the citizens safe. We sent over a couple of carrier pigeons to Malkuth."

Tear nodded. They would need help, as there wasn't anyone but her and a few others who were capable of fighting in battle.

She looked around the town hall. All over people stood, with worried looks on their faces.

Voices could be heard on the other side of the door.

"You bastards better open this door! Curse you for betraying The Score!"

Just what was going on?

Outside stood a troop of Malkuth forces were just beginning to arrive. A boy dressed in armor and having golden hair stared at the crowd trying to attack the town hall.

He sighed.

"Commander Cecile, what should we do?"

Guy scratched his chin. "Well, I was hoping that we wouldn't have to resort to violence."

He turned towards his soldiers.

"Just try to capture as many as you can and avoid killing, okay?" he said smiling.

"Yessir!"

How can remain so calm in a time like this, several of his soldiers thought.

With furious battle cries, they charged.

Guy felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see a man with red eyes and spectacles.

"Quite a lot of respect your soldiers have for you, eh Commander Cecile?"

"Jade." Guy grinned. "Hey, you don't have to call me 'commander', okay?"

Jade closed his eyes. "Oh, I didn't mean for you to take it seriously. Let's just hope that Tear is alive and well," he told him.

"Yeah…"

The rebels followed the orders of a man dressed in white. He was a rather brutish figure, with a huge frame and bulking muscles. His hair was brown and clung to his forehead and sides. "Come on! Bust the doors open if they won't let us in! Make them regret the day they stopped following The Score!"

"Russell, sir!"

The man turned to see one of the rebels gasping for air. "There's a troop of Malkuth forces coming!"

The man named Russell roared. "Let them come! I will show them the sting of my axe!"

Tear helped lead the citizens upstairs.

"Quick, we can get out through to Aramis Springs!" Pender told them.

"But what about them?!" Tear asked. Her grandpa and several others were still at the doors, trying to hold them shut with their fonic artes.

Pender closed his eyes. "We have no choice. Let's just hope that help arrives soon."

Tear frowned.

"Okay…"

"All right, let's go!" Guy attacked with the blunt end of his sword, striking all the rebels he could.

Jade stood to the side, casting his fonic artes.

The rest of the troops charged through the crowd, causing a chaotic battle between them and the rebels.

Guy ran straight towards the door of the town hall, with the intention of clearing the enemies trying to get inside.

However, he suddenly felt a blade slam against his, and glared at the man holding it, who scoffed at Guy.

"You political 'heroes' always screw things up. Well, no matter." He leapt back. "You are about to be sliced to bits by my axe!"

Guy readied his sword. "Heh, it's been a while since I've had a good fight. Don't disappoint me."

Russell ran forewords, lifting his axe in the air. He was about to bring it down on Guy, but he managed to roll out of the way.

Guy then leapt up into the air and struck Russell on his head, allowing a thick stream of blood to erupt out.

He sheathed his sword when he landed on the ground. "Waaaay to easy."

Several of the rebels stopped battling when they saw their leader lying dead on the ground. This was the perfect opportunity.

The Malkuth soldiers quickly managed to finish them off, taking as many as they could prisoner.

Guy walked towards the door, followed by Jade.

"Well, I must say that this is a new record for you, Guy."

Guy grinned. "You really think so?"

"Yes, you managed to only kill an eight of the enemy this time."

Guy sighed. "Oh well, we did what we could, right?"

He knocked on the doors to the town hall.

"Get lost, you Score following scum!"

Jade frowned and pushed his glasses up. "We're with Malkuth. The enemies have been finished off."

The doors opened. "My apologies, Colonel Curtiss" Teodoro said running up.

Tear and Pender ran back downstairs.

"Colonel, Guy!"

Tear ran up to them, a smile on her face.

Guy grinned. "Hey, Tear. Long time no see, eh?"

Tear nodded. It seemed like a cloud had been lifted from her mind after seeing her friends again.

"What's the situation with the citizens?" Jade asked.

"We were about to evacuate them," Pender told him, "But then you guys showed up."

Jade nodded. "Good."  
Teodoro turned towards him. "Just what has been going on here, Colonel?"

"I wish I knew that myself," Jade said, closing his eyes and frowning.

"So you're in the Malkuth forces now?" Tear asked Guy, standing off to the side with him.

Guy nodded. "Jade and I both. Well, I guess Jade was in already, but"- he grinned. "You'll never guess what happened."

"W-what?" Tear asked, a look of curiosity on her face.

"I'm his commander now!" He laughed.

Jade suddenly appeared behind him and coughed. "I don't really think that's something to brag about, right Commander Cecile?"

A look of shock came over Guy's face. "R-right."

Tear smiled. It was good seeing the two of them again.

"Well, what should we do now?" Guy asked.

A sly look came over Jade's face. "_You're _the commander, why don't you tell me?"

Guy grinned nervously. "H-Hey, come on."

"Well, we should go back to Malkuth. We need to take the rebels to jail as well as give Emperor Peony our report."

He turned towards Tear. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Yeah, it's been a long time since we've seen each other," Guy told her.

Tear smiled. "Sure."

It really had been to long.

Just what had everyone been doing in their time apart?

And what was _he _doing?

Tear closed her eyes. No, a soldier's duty is…

But…


	10. The Summit

"So, what have you been up to?" Guy asked.

They were heading towards the castle in Grand Chokma, after arriving via Jade's new ship, The Necromancer.

It was a fitting name, Tear had thought.

"Yulia City was in a brief crisis situation after The Score was destroyed," she told Guy, "there was a lot of debate about what to do."

"Well, I'm sure you had an incredibly fun time writing records," Jade said sarcastically.

Tear frowned. "Please…"

It had been a year since people wandered the streets of Yulia City with looks of confusion on their faces. A year since protestors lined up outside the town hall, asking what to do.

And then it had been just yesterday that a group of rebels had attacked. They still clung to The Score, even after all this time.

Was it really that important? Tear asked herself. Can't people decide for themselves about what to do?

She closed her eyes. After all, _Luke _had. He had broken the norm of what one should do in life. He…

No, a soldier's duty was….

Guy approached the guards at the door, grinning.

"Commander Cecile! Colonel Curtiss!" They saluted. "Emperor Peony is eager to hear your reports."

Guy nodded and stepped inside, followed by Jade and Tear.

"Hey, I wonder what the emperor will think when he sees Tear again," Guy said.

"Oh yeah…"

Tear had been staying in Yulia City this whole time. She had not seen anyone but the other residents.

"Well, we'll soon find out." Jade pushed open the doors to the throne room, where Emperor Peony sat, grinning.

"Jade, Guy…and Tear?! Wow, it's been forever!"

Tear nodded. "I-it's good to see you."

Emperor Peony laughed and stood up. "Couldn't hold yourself back, eh? You just had to see me again," he joked.

Tear frowned.

"Your Majesty, please," Jade said. "We've come bearing our reports."

Peony scratched his chin. "Well, what's the big news?"

Jade pushed his glasses up.

"Guy, explain."

Guy sighed. "Well, your majesty, it was just as the letters sent over here said. There were rebels attacking the city and"-

"Y-your majesty!"

Everyone in the room turned to see a soldier running towards them.

"Whoa, calm down. What is it?" Emperor Peony walked towards him.

"Sorry for interrupting Your Majesty's session. But"-

"Let go of me, you scum! You'll regret abandoning the Score!"

A muscular figure appeared at the door, being carried in chains by two guards.

"You!" Guy frowned.

Russell laughed. "You didn't expect me to be alive, eh, kid?"

Guy was in shock. How could he have possibly survived? He could've sworn that he had seen him lying on the floor, his body covered in blood.

"He had these hidden in his robes, Your Majesty!"

Everyone moved forwards to see what was in the soldier's hand.

Tear's eyes widened. "F-Fonstones!"

"No…these are no ordinary fonstones," Jade told her.

Guy picked one up in his hand.

They were silver and sleek. "Just what are these…?"

The Emperor frowned. "I'll hold a summit. It's best if everyone else had a look at these."

Jade nodded. "That would be the best idea."

Tear looked at the stone in her hand. It was really pretty…its body was sleek and smooth.

She felt something rush to her for a split-second. However, it was gone as quickly as it came. Just what was it…?

The summit was to be held in Baticul, and everyone headed for it in the morning.

Emperor Peony had welcomed the others to come with him. They had saved Auldurant, after all.

Tear stood at the railing of The Necromancer, staring out across at the sea.

Seven fonstones had been described in Yulia's records, and the one's they had just uncovered matched none of them.

And then there was that feeling she got when she held them…no, feeling wasn't the right word to describe it. It felt like a _sensation_, one that resonated through her entire mind, echoed and screamed.

Guy watched her from the deck.

'She's so graceful…' he thought as he stared at her. 'So serene, so…'

He grinned to himself. 'Luke needs to hurry and return to her. It isn't right to make her wait like this.'

"Hey you two!"

Tear and Guy both turned to see Jade emerge from the ships' cabin.

"We should be arriving there shortly," he told them.

Guy nodded.

The trio made their way to the castle, followed by Emperor Peony.

He smiled at everyone they passed on the street.

'Of course,' Guy thought, 'as an emperor he has to appeal to people of other nations as well.'

"Hey, you guys!"

The group saw a girl running towards them before they had even climbed the stairs to the castle. She was short and had black hair tied up into ponytails.

"Well, if it isn't little Anise!" Emperor Peony grinned.

"Hey, I'm not little!"

Guy laughed. "Wow, it's been a while."

She smiled. "Yeah, it's been absolutely _horrible _without you guys. Oh, Colonel, you look as handsome as ever!"

Jade pushed his glasses up. "Thanks. Coming from you that sure means a lot."

Anise laughed. "Oh stop it. You look great too, Tear."

Tear smiled. "Thanks…"

"So, what have you guys been doing?" Anise asked.

Guy pointed to a medal pinned on his shirt and grinned. "I'm in the Malkuth Imperial Forces now, see? And"- he leaned towards Anise to whisper- "I'm Jade's commander."

Anise's eyes widened. "No way! Is it true, Colonel? Finally bested by a boy ten years younger then you?" she giggled.

Jade pushed his glasses up. "I do believe that we agreed to drop this subject matter, right _Commander _Cecile?"

Guy laughed. "Yeah, sorry…"

Anise looked up at Tear. "So, what have you been doing?"

"W-well, I"- Tear stammered.

Anise narrowed her eyes. "Probably a slave to Yulia City now, huh?"

"T-that's not"-

"Well, I'm the same, more or less," Anise interrupted. She frowned. "I've been working my butt off to restore the Order. But all everyone ever talks about is The Score… So, what's the deal with these fonstones you found?" A spark seemed to light up in Anise's eye. "I bet they're really valuable! Let me have a look at 'em!"

Jade frowned. "Oh no, we were supposed to take them directly to the summit. No looking until we're there."

"Booo!" Anise jeered. "Well, hurry it up then, let's go!"

Peony nodded. "Yeah, we need to show them to everyone else."

Everyone took their seats around the table in the conference hall.

It seemed that the only ones other than them that had arrived were Astor and Tritheim.

"Oh, hee hee, you've finally showed up." Astor grinned. "I must thank you for helping ward off those bandits earlier."

Guy nodded. "It was no trouble at all."

Along with Jade, Guy had been in charge of helping regions and cities in need. This included Chesodonia, which had faced bandit sieges.

They would rush into the city and loot from merchants and bazaars.

Guy and Jade had put a stop to that, however.

"So the subject is about these supposed 'fonstones' you found, right?" Tritheim asked. "They don't match the descriptions of any of the other seven?"

Peony shook his head. "No, that's why we were hoping we could gather everyone to have a look at them"

The doors to the conference hall suddenly swung open, and Teodoro stepped in. He was followed by King Ingobert and-

"G-Guy! Tear, Jade, Anise!" Natalia walked over to the table.

Guy grinned at her. "Good to see you again, Natalia.

She put a hand on her chest. "My, it's been too long…"

Teodoro took his seat and so did Ingobert and Natalia.

"I'm sure you've been enjoying your job as a princess," Jade asked sarcastically.

Anise narrowed her eyes. "Oh yeah…"

Natalia frowned. "You can't even begin to imagine…"

Ingobert turned towards Peony. "Please, let's begin the summit."

"So, let's have a look at these fonstones," Tritheim told him.

Peony nodded and pulled them out of a leather pouch one his guards presented to him.

Everyone leaned forwards to have a look.

"These…!" Tritheim took one from Peony's hand to examine. "These can't be fonstones at all!"

Anise frowned. "Then what are they?" She grabbed one as well. "Oooh, so shiny! I bet I could"-

"Now Anise," Jade warned.

"I don't think that these are fonstones either…" Teodoro said.

Tritheim nodded. "Of course. None of the seven ones recorded in Yulia's books match this one. It must just be a rare mineral, or"-

"No…" Teodoro closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I've read about something like this before…"

"Y-You have?" Tear asked.

Teodoro opened his eyes. "In the Book of anomalies."

"Yulia's Book of Anomalies?!" Tritheim stood up, a look of shock on his face. "But that's"-

"Sacred text, I know" Teodoro responded. "There was a certain thing recorded. The disciple's of Yulia write of a stone she once uncovered. It had a silver body; it's design sleek and smooth. There was even something else…"

Ingobert leaned forwards. "Something else?"

"Yulia felt something strange when she held it for a long period of time… Sort of an image, if you must know."

This had definitely caught the attention of everyone in the room.

Image…? Tear had felt something rush to her when she held one of the stones, but it was only for an instance, and she could not remember what it was.

"Yulia gave it to the Score readers to see. However…" Teodoro frowned. "The rest of the text was missing, I have no way of knowing what happened next."

Ingobert sighed. "So does this mean that we would have to give the stones to our previous Score readers to find out what it is?"

Tritheim reached for one of the stones. "Here, let me take a look." He held a stone in his hand for a while, but nothing happened.

"Well? Do you feel anything?" Anise asked.

Tritheim laughed. "Heh, it's just as I suspected: nothing."

All of a sudden, his eyes seemed to lose their color and he fell back in his chair.

"Whoa, hey!" Anise got out of her chair and helped him up.

"Sorry…."

"What happened?" Teodoro asked. He gasped suddenly. "L-look!"

Black marks had suddenly appeared underneath Tritheim's eyes, close to his cheeks. He reached up to feel them. "Ahhh! It stings…"

"Tell us what happened," Teodoro told him, "you suddenly fell out of your chair"-

"Yes, I know what happened!" Tritheim responded irritated. He took a deep breath. "I saw something…it was Mohs…"

Tears eyes widened. Mohs…?

"What could this mean? Is Mohs still alive?" Guy asked.

"No…this seemed to take some place in the past…" Tritheim put a hand to the scars on his face. "This was back when he had transformed…he was…"

Jade closed his eyes. "Could this mean that the stone can cause one to see the past?"

Ingobert turned towards him. "N-no…you really think so?"

Tritheim waved his hand. "That wasn't the only thing I saw. There was an abundance of scenes, me in my youth, my mother, and my house…. And then there were images that I didn't even remember…they weren't even part of my memory…"

Teodoro nodded. "This is definitely in need of more research, but…" He sighed. "If it can show the past…"

"It'll be just a repeat of The Score," Guy observed.

Peony stood up. "I think it's best if we hand it over to Yulia City. They should be able to research it in more depth." He turned towards Teodoro. "Is that okay with you?"

Teodoro nodded. "Absolutely."

Ingobert stood up to leave. "Very well, let us know what you find out. Just be wary…. we don't want a repeat of The Score."

And with that, everyone but the Natalia, Jade, Guy, Anise, and Tear were left in the room.

"It's great to see you guys again, I"-

Tear drowned out Natalia's words. Thoughts were racing through her mind.

It can show the past….

That meant she could see everything that had happened. She could see if _he_ had-

No…a soldier's duty was…


	11. Truths

I walked across the streets of the capital, my head spinning continuously.

I couldn't…I couldn't….

Luke…Asch…

I crossed the roads, people driving by in their cars, screaming their heads off at me. I couldn't think, all I could do was remember. There were black scars running down my arms, stinging and burning my flesh.

A town collapsing…Akzeriuth…. me making an oath to change…I remembered it all now: My home, Baticul, my friends and then _her. _Tear… I made a promise to her, didn't I? I journeyed with her, with all of them.

I learned…I lived with the sins of the people who died in that town…

I learned just how wrong I had been living my life…I changed…

And then I learned who I was…

Replica!

Asch…. That's right, that boy…I stole his life from him…No…

What was this feeling? I clutched my stomach. There were feelings…memories that belonged to him.

Van fighting him, asking him to join him in his conquest, him standing in the sunset, staring out with a look of frustration on his face.That's right, Van…he wanted to create a new world, but we stopped him.

I remembered it all now.

I took my hand off of my head. I knew who I was now.

I rushed towards the castle, passing by buildings and people who give me looks of curiosity. This place…it was all so unfamiliar…I didn't belong here…

My home was in Baticul…in…

I passed by Victoria and Travis on the sidewalk. "V-Vincent!" Victoria yelled after me.

No…that wasn't me…

Luke…

Asch…

I was…

I approached the castle and ran inside. I tore up the stairs and barged into the monitor room. I finally knew what it was now…That orb on the screen wasn't and orb at all, it was-

"Vincent!"

I turned to see Victoria and Travis, looking at me with widened eyes. "Vinny, man, are you ok?" Travis walked towards me.

"No…"

Victoria put a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

All of a sudden, emperor Claudio stepped into the room, a look of anger on his face. Another man, one who had incredibly pale skin and short white hair, followed him. His eyes were ruby red, and he stared at me with great intensity.

"So you really are from Auldurant," Claudio said.

Auldurant…my planet, my home…

"C-Claudio!" I ran towards him and grabbed him by the collar. "Just what the hell is going on?!"

"Vincent!" Victoria yelled at me.

Claudio closed his eyes and took my hands off of his collar.

"I should've known…" He turned towards the man with the red eyes. "I'm sorry." The man said nothing but grinned.

"Dude, Vinny, you just need to relax…" Travis turned towards Claudio. "Just what is this Auldurant?"

I raised my fist to strike Claudio, but-

Victoria grabbed it. "Stop!" She had a look of pure confusion on her face. "What is going on?!"

Claudio frowned. "Your planet is going to disappear," he told me. My eyes widened. "Why the hell"-

"It's already dead!" Claudio yelled. "The Score is gone, technology is weak, and you live in miasma."

"No!" I lowered my fist. "The miasma is all gone! We destroyed it…"

Claudio glared at me. "You mean just how you destroyed The Score? I know all about it, the whole Rhythm government does." He grinned. "That's why we're going to destroy your planet, because a world without a Score does not need to exist!"

I slammed my fist into his stomach. "No! Look at your world! You kill for the Score! You justify your actions against a race because the Score tells you to! It's _your _world that deserves to die!"

He turned towards Victoria and Travis. "Capture him! He's an intruder from a planet that's better of destroyed!

Victoria raised her hands to her chest. "E-emperor! You can't be serious!" She turned towards me. "I…"

Claudio grabbed her and turned her to face him. "Don't forget your duty to your kingdom! You're a soldier now, just like your parents were! Do you want to disgrace them?!"

"B-but," she stammered, "the time I've spent with Vincent…" She closed her eyes. "N-no, I won't do it…"

Victoria…

Travis however raised his sword. "Good!" Claudio said. "Get him!"

I unsheathed my sword, ready for his attack. So I was going to have to fight Travis…fight him to escape, fight him to get back home…

To my surprise, he electrified his sword with a note arte and drove it straight into Claudio, and then that man with the red eyes.

"T-Travis?"

He turned and smiled at me. "There's no way I could betray you, Vinny. Not after all we've been through together. Besides," he scratched his chin, "I'm not even a real citizen of Rhythm, and I'm not even religious. I could honestly care less about the emperor's agenda."

Vinny…Vincent…that wasn't me…

Victoria looked at me with a worried look on her face.

I put a hand to my head, thoughts still racing through my mind. I had the worst headache, and the scars on my arms still burned. My home…Auldurant…was it really going to disappear…my friends, my family…everyone and everything….

"Are they…dead?" Victoria asked, turning towards the emperor and his acquaintance. Travis' eyes widened. "No! I just used my note arte, stun shock! Didn't you ever see me use it on our missions?"

Victoria frowned. "Not really…"

My headache seemed to drown out there conversation…I knew it all know…

He frowned. "Well, come on. That only lasts for a few more minutes, we have to get out of here."

Victoria turned towards me. "Vincent…we have to get out of here…"

I nodded. "I know…"

She still looked at me with a worried expression her face.

I don't belong here…

We ran out of the door and down the stairs. "I sure hope we don't run into"-

"There they are!"

"So the emperor didn't capture him?"

Travis sighed. "Crap…"

I pulled out my sword. Looks like we had no choice, we were going to have to fight to escape.

I sliced my way out the door. Guards lined the streets, ushering people to get back to their homes.

How much was I going to have to kill? How much more blood was I going to have to spill just to get back home…?

Travis and Victoria tried their best to only injure the guards, Victoria attacking with weak note artes and Travis striking with the blunt end of his sword. I however didn't care.

My headache was extremely painful now, the worst that it had ever been. My head felt ready to burst open any moment.

I lashed out my sword, causing eruptions of blood. Arms and legs were severed and fell everywhere.

A year…it had been an entire year that I had sat here idly, completely forgetting who I really was. A year since I enlisted in the military, working for a kingdom that wished to destroy my planet…

Over a year since I had seen my friend's faces, hear their voices; know their names…over a year since I promised Tear…

I hacked my way through the crowd, following Travis and Victoria into the forest. Blood stained my clothes.

That's right, I promised Tear…

My spun continuously and I felt nauseous. "Vincent!"

No, that wasn't me…

I felt the sting of a sword against my back. Blood streamed out.

Over an entire year…

I promised Tear…


	12. A Soldier's Duty

Tear returned to work in the records department at Yulia City.

The fonstones were given to her grandfather to keep, and he studied them daily. Tear knew this because she had not seen him ever since they got back from the summit, nearly a week ago. He was always in his room, studying the stones.

Tear's mind continued to spin. She had reunited with her friends, but things still felt empty.

Natalia had invited them all for a banquet in Castle Baticul following the summit. They had caught up there, discussing things and laughing together. Or at least, the others did.

Tear sat on her chair, a blank expression on her face. She still had thoughts racing through her mind. If the fonstones could see the past…

The laughter of her friends felt all so distant.

'You know what a soldier's duty is,' she told herself. That's what she continously told herself.

'Forget about him…forget about him and live your life…'

"Tear." She looked up to see Natalia smiling at her. "If you're getting bored at Yulia City, you could always stay here."

Tear shook her head. "T-thanks, but it's okay."

There was no way she could stay in Baticul. It was near the Fabre manor, and it would be impossible for her to get her mind off things if she stayed.

The records department was a large room, full of many desks and cubicles. Her desk was near her friend Pender's, and she could hear his pen scribble away. Ever since she had returned from the summit, it seemed like she was getting less work done. The hours would tick away and she would hold her inked pen in her hand, without even writing anything.

And then this day came when something happened. Her grandfather made an announcement over the intercom to the entire records department.

"Attention all, this is Teodoro speaking!"

Tear's eyes had widened, this being the first time in many days since she had heard her grandfather's voice. 'What could it possibly be…?'

Teodoro's voice continued on. "I would like to confirm that the new developments are indeed the objects listed in Yulia's Book of Anomalies. That is to say that they can indeed see the past."

'See the past…?' A sinking feeling appeared in Tear's stomach. For some reason unbeknownst to her, she felt like she was going to be sick.

If the fonstones could see the past then it meant-

'No…' She kept reminding herself to follow her duty as a soldier. Her duty was to her planet, and that was it.

But she could not brush it off. The memories were there, and they would remain.

She would sleep each night with dreams of him.

A soldier's duty…

She would try her hardest to forget, to put him out of her mind, but the memories would not go away. They were still there, and they would remain there.

Thoughts of him raced through her mind at work. He would be in her sleep, and she would dream of their journey, their time spent together.

There was, simply put, no possible way to get him out her mind. The fact remained: she missed him, and there was no changing that.

'Stupid idiot…'

Teodoro was in his room, reading when the door burst open. His granddaughter approached him, a look of pure discontent on her face.

"Tear! What's wrong?"

She closed her eyes and pressed her fingers against her lips. "The fonstones…"

Teodoro looked at her quizzically. "What about them?"

She opened her eyes and put her hands to her sides. "They can see the future, right?"

Teodoro frowned. "I know where you're going with this one. There is no way I can let you see them."

Tear toke a sidelong glance at the floor. "I…"

"You do remember what the Score was, do you not? This will just be a repeat, and so it's better if no one sees them."

She looked up at her grandfather. "I just…"

Teodoro stood up. "Have you forgotten your duty as a soldier?"

Tear put her hand to her head. "I know...but I need to know that he's all right, I just..."

Teodoro stared at his granddaughter. He had never seen her this frustrated and sad before. She was always so strong, always so dependent, but now…

He closed his eyes. "Okay…"

Tear's eyes widened. "Y-you mean it?"

He nodded. "Let me look into them," Teodoro told her, "You're not accustomed to, after all." He reached into a drawer behind his desk and pulled out one of the stones. He then clutched in his hand firmly and closed his eyes.

Tear stood patiently, waiting.

When Teodoro finally opened his eyes, he averted his gaze from Tear.

"W-what is it?" she asked.

He slowly approached her. "It seems that Luke did not survive…."

Tear felt her stomach sink. "O-oh…"

Teodoro walked towards her. "It may merely be falsehood, the"-

She closed her eyes. "No…it's okay…" She then turned and walked towards the door.

Luke had not survived…

Her heart throbbed. Her life had always been to her planet, to serve it and protect it. She lived for no one and nothing save Auldurant, but…

She walked to her house and up the stairs to her house.

She had been born a soldier, taught her responsibilities and duties at a young age, and lived her live alone. But she had met friends, she had changed. And now it looked like the one person she cared about the most had not survived.

She lay down on her bed and placed her head against her pillow.

He had not survived….


	13. The Cell

"All right Andre, here's the keys."

He tossed them across the desk towards me. "The kid's supposed to be executed in a week or so, just keep him locked up tight until then."

I sighed. "Man, I'd never thought that I'd see the day when the emperor would have a kid executed."

He waved his cigarette in the air. "Yeah, but he's like nineteen, it's no big deal."

I nodded and turned to leave. "Oh just a second!" Mark walked towards me. "Just be careful when you give him his meals." He lowered his voice to a grim whisper. "He did kill nearly fifty of the military's finest men, after all."

Fifty, huh? This kid sounded pretty creepy.

I walked past the cells to the execution hallway. People who were to be killed for their crimes were kept here. It was pretty empty, however. Only one of the cells was occupied, and that was where I was headed.

The hallway was a very dismal place. The only sunlight came from barred windows and the faucet on the ceiling leaked frequently.

I approached a cell, where sunlight leaked in from a window. There was a view of the castle, which was nearly completely visible from here.

A boy sat on a chair in the center of the cell. He looked completely lost.

Long, red bangs covered his eyes, and his head hung low. He had handcuffs on his feet, which kept him chained to the chair.

I was the only one who could release him from it, and that was only if he needed to go use the restroom. The executers would come get him on the day of his hanging.

I opened the cell and placed his tray at his feet, and then turned to leave.

But there was something about this kid…

I glanced at him. He seemed completely harmless, like he had done no crime at all. It was hard to imagine that he had wiped out fifty soldiers.

I walked back towards him.

He kept his head hung low, lacking any emotion at all.

"Kid…" I crouched down. "What are you really in here for?"

"I wanted to go home…that was my sin."

I scratched my beard. "Home, eh?"

I visited him again the next day. This time, I brought a chair, placed it directly across from him, and took a seat.

"So, your name is Vincent, huh kid?" I had learned this from my co-worker, Mark.

The boy nodded.

"You were in the military, weren't you? Vincent the Bloodhound?" This too I had learned from Mark.

"Yeah…" The boy never lifted his head; he always stared at the ground. "I was a soldier, working for Rhythm. I served the kingdom for an entire year, earning fame and glory."

Hm…

"So why would you kill your fellow soldiers?" I asked.

He was quite for several seconds. "I wanted to go home…"

I learned a lot more about the kid over the next couple of days. He had friends who served with him, who wanted to help him escape. I didn't know why or what he wanted to escape from, but I thought it better not to ask.

But then he told me one day when there were four days left until his execution.

"I wanted to go back to my home, back to where I belong…the emperor didn't want that."

I scratched my beard. "Oh?"

The boy nodded. "I wanted…I wanted to see my home, my manor again. I wanted to see my friends, I…"

I closed my eyes. The emperor wanted to stop him from seeing his home again? He wanted to stop him from going back to where he belonged…?

The next day I brought his meal to him, and he didn't touch it, as usual.

I sat down on my chair. "Well kid, why does the emperor want to destroy this place you keep talking about? Auldurant, was it?"

"It's a place without the Score…. a place of freewill, of freedom…"

A place without The Score is a place of freedom…? I had always been following the Score ever since I was little because my parents were very religious.

Two days before his execution, and I learned more about this kid.

"I…we went on a journey just to make the Score disappear. I met a lot of friends, went through a lot of changes. And I met her…"

Her?

"She…she helped me throughout, she helped me change…helped me realize just how wrongly I had been living my life…"  
A slight smile came to his face. "I guess I did cause her a lot of trouble…I always acted so childish…"

Hmm…

"We went through a lot together, we argued, we laughed…and I made a promise to her…"

A promise?

"I promised that I'd return…" Tears streaked down his face. "And now I'll never see her again."

A day before his execution.

I felt a sort of connection to this kid. The feeling of wanting something so badly, but then realizing that there's no way you can get it.

If only there was something I could do…

I walked to work, it being around 35 hours until his execution. That's when I found Victoria and Travis.

I had heard about these two from the kid, they were good friends of his. Travis met me with a strong fist to the jaw as I turned the corner to the execution hallway. I landed on the floor, my jaw bleeding.

"You tell us where Vinny is right now!" He said, holding his sword in his hand.

"Travis, please!" The girl, Victoria stepped towards me. "Let us take Vincent! He doesn't deserve to die!"

I smiled and wiped the blood from my face. "Don't worry about it," I said, standing up. "I want him to be released, too." I took the keys out my pocket.

"S-show us to him, then" Travis said.

I led them to Vincent's cell. He raised his head to look at us.

"Travis, Victoria!" This was the first time I had seen his face.

"We're here to bust you out, Vinny!" Travis told him.

Victoria nodded. "There's no reason why you should die here. We're going to stop the emperor from destroying Auldurant, and then we'll help you get back to it, I promise."

I unlocked Vincent's chains, and he stood up. He had very solemn blue eyes.

"Andre, thanks…"

I smiled. "Don't mention it. Now go, you return home and find that girl."

He nodded. "I will."

Good luck, kid…


	14. Reborn

Tear readied herself for work, as she did every morning.

Her sleep had been dreary, with a horrible dream included. In it, she was running from colossal spiders, spraying their venom everywhere, and trying to get her in their grasp.

She took a cold shower and stepped out.

He had not survived… 

She placed her hand on her forehead. It had been depressing, but she was to continue her life, regardless.

The thought of calling in sick had occurred to her when she awoke, but what good would that have done? If she choose to stay home today, she would have to stay home everyday for the rest of her life. But…

Her entire house felt icy cold.

Teodoro approached her when she reached the bottom of the stairs. He saw the saddened look on his granddaughter's face.

"Tear…"

She closed her eyes. "I don't want to think about it anymore…"

He placed a fonstone in her hand. "I think you'd better see what it contains. You'll be surprised."

'Surprised?' She wondered what he meant by that, and squeezed the stone.

A boy with long, red hair…

Luke…no, it wasn't Luke…

The image swirled around her mind. The boy was holding a sword…the sword of Lorelei…

A word then appeared. 'Reborn.'

She stopped squeezing the stone. "A word…"

Teodoro nodded. "Reborn…I was looking into last night…it seems that…"

Tear's eyes widened. "He may have survived…survived as someone new…"

'New?'

"Do not give up hope just yet. He's still alive, I'm sure of it," Teodoro said.

Tear nodded.

It was time to stop looking behind her. He was alive, and that was all that mattered anymore.


	15. The Journey

Victoria, Travis and I made our way across the plains. We traveled for days, trying to get as far away from the capital as possible.

"They'll be coming after us," Travis warned. "It's better if we hide along the forests."

We had no clear goal in mind, but to run. The only places we stopped to rest were in forest clearings, where soldiers wouldn't be able to find us.

"So…why did you guys come back?" I asked.

Travis grinned. "There was no way we could leave you back there, Vinny. I wasn't going to let you die just yet." He sighed. "I just wish Newy was here."

Newo…I hadn't seen her ever since I was thrown into prison.

Victoria nodded. "My parents both died serving Rhythm…but it was different then…Emperor Claudio was a lot more…"

She closed her eyes. "I don't want any part in it if it means I have to kill you."

I smiled. "Thanks, Victoria."

At nights, I would dream of them, everyone back at Auldurant. They seemed so close, yet they were so distant…

"This planet of yours…Auldurant…I didn't even know it existed until now." Travis had told me.

It was really strange. As far as I knew, no one back in Auldurant knew of the planet Song, either. The question of how I got here still remained.

I mean, I remember releasing Lorelei, and Lorelei thanking me, but beyond that everything was blank. The next thing I remembered after that was climbing out of a tiny fishing boat, and onto the dock of the capital.

And then there were those note stones… Back in Auldurant, I remembered that there existed things called fonstones and fonons. However, there were only seven of them, I was sure of it.

Scars ran up the sides of my arms. Where these a result of holding the silver note stones?

I had no answers.

My sleep was full of memories of the journey I had gone on. The life I had been living was really horrible before it.

I was a spoiled rich kid.

But they all helped me change, they helped me realize…and then Azkeruith's collapse…

After the collapse, I had taken an oath to change. An oath after I had stained my hands with the horror of my sin.

And they were there every step of the way…

Guy, Natalia, Jade, Anise, even Mieu…and Tear…

She had been with me from the start, watching me to make sure I didn't screw up…I didn't know why, but it felt like I missed her the most.

My sleep was full mostly of dreams of her and all of the things we had been through.

I really was a jerk…I probably still would've been if I hadn't met her…

"So, this Tear chick you where telling us about," Travis had asked me, "I take it she must be pretty hot, huh?"

I had laughed. "Well yeah, I guess so." A grin came to my face when I remembered the time I had first met her in the Tataroo Valley. I had thought she would be really pretty if only she wasn't so cold.

"Well," Victoria asked, "what should we do now? We're nearly halfway across the continent, and there will be Rhythm soldiers everywhere."

That's right… During our service in the military, the rule of Rhythm had spread across nearly the entire planet of Song. The only kingdom that would've opposed us was Rhyme, and that was completely destroyed.

I sighed. "I don't know…Claudio could destroy Auldurant at any time"-

"Hey, Vincent!"

I turned to see Newo running towards us.

A sinking feeling appeared in my stomach. Oh no…did this mean that we would have to fight her?

However, when she came to us she appeared to have a smile on her face.

"Do you know how long I've been chasing you guys?"

Travis walked towards her, a grin on his face. He wrapped his arms around her. "You came back for me, didn't you babe?"

Her eyes widened and she fisted Travis in jaw.

"No!" She turned towards me.

"I _should _be chasing you to kill you, but"- she closed her eyes. "The emperor is a different man now…he's not like before…"

She looked at me gravely. "He told us of his plans, to destroy another planet that exists without the Score…"

So he was planning on going through with it…

She frowned. "I don't want any part of it…not if it means killing billions of innocent people, all because they live in a world where they can make their own decisions…"

I nodded. "It's great that you also see it that way"

Victoria stepped towards Newo. "I-It's that man, isn't it?" She asked her. "That man with the red eyes…"

The red eyes…? I thought back to when we had first learned of Claudio's plan. That's right, there was a man with him who had spiky white hair and demonic red eyes…

Newo frowned. "It could be…as far as I know, he wasn't with the emperor when I first joined the military."

Travis slammed his fist against his hand. "So all we have to do is bash that little bastards brains in!"

Newo slapped her forehead. "You know Travis, your stupidity never ceases to amaze me." She sighed. "The problem here is the emperor's plan. He keeps talking about this tower of some sort…"

A tower…?

"Well, I know someone who should be able to help, we should go to see her."

I nodded. "Okay."

The four of us approached a tiny cottage that was on the outside of the forest. There was a river nearby, and an apple tree.

Newo knocked on the door. "Josie? You there?"

The door suddenly swung open, and a woman stepped out. She must have been around her late twenties. She had violet hair, which was tied into a ponytail. Her ears were sharp and pointy, and there was definitely something strange…

"H-Hey! You're a Prise, aren't you?" Travis asked in surprise. He turned towards me. "Would you believe it, Vinny? I finally get to see a Prise!"

A Prise…Travis had told me that from what he learned, they were half-human and half-geruda.

The woman frowned. "Well, ignoring your friend's rudeness…"

She gave Newo a quick hug. "Newo, it's great to see you! It's been nearly two years, you know!"

Newo nodded. "You can blame it on this jackass-" she glared at Travis.

Josie's eyes widened. "Is that that guy…Travis? The one who owes you debt?"

Newo frowned. "That's him."

Travis grinned nervously. "Now, c-come on, I said I'd pay"-

"Shut up…" Josie turned towards Victoria and me. "Who are you two?" she asked.

"I'm Vinny, and this is"-

"Victoria. Nice to meet you!" She moved her hand forwards, but Josie did not shake it.

"So what brings you here?" she asked.

Newo sighed. "I take it you know of The Tower of Melody?"

Josie's eyes widened. "Well yeah, my clan Paranoia has been there on numerous occasions."

"Your clan…?" I asked.

Josie grinned. "Hm, guess you've never heard of the rebellion group, Paranoia."

I shook my head. "Well no, I"-

"Here, let me explain to you what's going on," Newo told Josie.

Josie's eyes were completely wide when she had finished. "Auldurant? Me and my clan have heard brief whispers about that place…but it's supposed to be only a myth…"

Newo frowned. "Well it's true. That's the place Vincent over here is from."

Josie glanced up at the sky. "Auldurant…a place of freewill, where The Score does not exist. A place of freedom…"

She looked at me and grinned. "Okay, Clan Paranoia is about to undergo its most radical plan yet!"

She yelled back into her house. "IRO!"

A figure suddenly appeared in the doorway. "A-a robot!" Victoria stuttered.

Josie grinned. "There are only a few of them that exist on this planet. My clan and I, we stole 'em from a military base. They were supposed to be discarded because apparently they were malfunctioning. However IRO and the rest of my clan's robots work just fine."

Victoria frowned. "Just _what _is this clan of yours?"

Josie laughed. "Your one funny chick! I can't believe you've never heard of the anti-score group Paranoia."

She turned towards her robot.

"You called, mistress?" it asked.

"Yes, IRO. I want you to send a message to all of the other clan members. We're going to the Tower of Melody."

"Right away, mistress" IRO said.

Josie turned towards us. "The tower is where all seventh notes are accumulated, where they originate. If we destroy it, they'll be weakened, and there will be no way that Claudio will be able to cause a hyperessonance then. And, the Score will also be gone. It's like killing two birds with one stone."

Travis grinned. "All right then, let's do it."

Newo turned towards me. "After that, we'll be able to find a way to get you back home, I promise."

I nodded. "Okay, let's head to the tower."


	16. Paranoia

"Damn…"

Josie stared through the bushes we were hiding in. "Rhythm is already there."

"Well, does that really matter?" I asked. "We're just going to burn the tower down, or something, right?"

Newo frowned. "It's not enough to just destroy the tower. There are orbs all around the inside, where seventh notes gather. The only way to destroy them would be to use note artes up close."

Victoria sighed. "I always thought that this tower was a place of worship, where no one was allowed to enter."

"Just another secret your government has been keeping from you," Josie told her. "Aside from seventh notes, this place is also the memorial of Wilhelm. It was built nearly a hundred years after his death."

Wilhelm…from what I had gathered, Wilhelm was the 'Yulia' of this planet. He had found many of history's first discoveries.

"Hey, it's Josie!"

I turned to see a group of people approaching us.   
Josie grinned. "Hey, Smug! You guys finally decide to show your lazy asses here!"

Her clan was a really mixed group. There was several Prise, as well as Geruda, and even some humans. The one called Smug, who stood at the front, seemed to be an ogre-like creature. He was tall and very burly, and his skin was green. His eyes bulged out.

"So, Paranoia's definitely going to get some recognition now, eh? Can't believe we didn't think of this before, destroying the Score and all…"

"Hey…" Travis said. "How come you Prise are all with the Geruda? I thought that you two hated each other…"

It was a Geruda who responded to this. He had light blue feathers and a sword on his back.

"Our clan doesn't care about any racial crap. Just cause the rest of the world has to be discriminating doesn't mean we have to. "

Josie grinned. "That's right, Jet."

Victoria turned towards her. "Well, how are we going to get in?"

Smug laughed. "Well, the entrance isn't too well guarded. We outnumber the Rhythm bastards."

"We'll rush inside and then look for those note orbs. You guys ready?" Josie asked.

I nodded. "Let's go."

I ran into the field, swinging at Rhythm soldiers with my sword. Travis and Victoria fought close by, using note artes and their weapons. Josie and her clan quickly disposed of the troops with ease.

"All right then, let's hurry inside!"

The walls on the inside of the tower were completely white, with stairs stretching up into the distance. "H-Hey, who are you?!" Soldiers ran towards us.

"Vincent, look out!" I was at the head of our crowd, the first to face the twenties and thirties of soldiers who charged towards us.

I felt a burning heat emit from my hands. It lashed out and struck the soldiers, paralyzing and killing most of them.

"V-Vinny, what was that?!" Travis ran towards me.

Radiant howl…

"N-nothing…."

"Why didn't you use it before?" Travis asked. "Oh well, who cares, let's keep going."

I had just remembered it now…

We approached two staircases, one leading to the left and one to the right.

"Okay Newo, you take your friends, and some of my clan members and take the right stairs. I'll head to the left," Josie said.

Newo nodded. "Okay."

"Where do you think those note orbs are?" Victoria asked me while we ran up the stairs.

"I don't now, but…"

"H-hey!" Travis pointed. "There!"

We were nearly at the top and there was a large orb floating in the middle of the stairs.

"Don't get to close to it," Newo warned. "Here, I'll"-

I felt my body get lighter.

"Vincent!"

Everything suddenly turned white.

When I came to, I was in a nighttime field.

A field of flowers…?

Was this Tataroo Valley…? Had I done it, had I returned home…?

'_No, Luke…'_

W-what? The voice seemed to resonate in my mind.

'_You would like to be back here, wouldn't you, Luke? You'd love to see Auldurant again…'_

Who are you…?

A figure suddenly appeared. He was a boy with black hair and pale blue eyes.

"You are not supposed to be alive, Luke," he said.

"Not be alive…? What do you mean?" I asked him, confused.

Why wasn't I supposed to be alive…?

He raised his hands, revealing long, black claws stretching out from his fingertips. I reached for my sword and pulled it out as he struck.

I sliced off one of his claws, and he seemed to lack any emotion. "You stole Asch's life," the boy told me, "you killed thousands of people in Akzeriuth's collapse. How do you live with the guilt? How can you live your life, completely ignorant of your sins?"

I lunged at him. "I live with the pain every day!" I clashed my sword against his claws.

"I know I can't" the boy said drearily. I tried to move my sword.

"You fell into the Planet Storm when you should have died. You shouldn't be allowed to go back to your home."

I had fallen into the Planet Storm…?

"If I can't return to my life, then neither should you!" the boy yelled. He raised his claws and was about to strike me on the neck-

I stabbed my sword straight into his heart, letting thick, black blood pour out.

"I have to go back, that's the one thing that I'm sure of," I told him. "I'm sorry…"

I pulled my sword out, and he coughed up blood.

"Luke…we've done terrible things…. we shouldn't be allowed to call ourselves human…"

He fell face flat on the floor, blood streaming from his body.

I lived with the guilt of Azeruith and the guilt of stealing Asch's life from him…I had done terrible things, but there was no way I was going to quit now…

"Vincent!" Victoria watched him float into the orb, and she ran after him.

Travis grabbed her. "Careful! There's no reason why you should risk your life, Vicky!"

"But Vincent"-

A booming voice suddenly ringed from the top of the stairs. "Where is the son of a scamp?!"

"General Carmine!" Newo ran towards him.

He frowned. "You've really let me down, lass, betraying the Rhythm military like that."

Newo sighed. "The emperor is too reliant on the Score! He's not the same person, he"-

"Shut up!" Carmine roared. He eyed the Paranoia clan members. "You!"

He reached for his gun and yelled orders to his soldiers. "Kill those bastards! They're vile beasts of the Score!"

"Hey, up yours, jackass!" One of the Geruda shouted.

Victoria reached for her dagger. "Damn it…does it really have to be like this…?"

Travis grinned at her. "We don't have a choice, do we?"

He rushed towards Carmine. "Eat this, assh"-

Carmine fell forewards, his head being lapped off by Newo's axe. She closed her eyes. "General Carmine…"

The rest of Carmine's men were finished off quickly, them having lost their confidence after their general had died.

Victoria placed a hand on Newo's shoulder. "It's okay…there was no way he would he stopped following the Score, even if it was destroyed."

Newo looked at her sadly and nodded.

A light suddenly flashed and Vincent flew out of the note orb, as if a gust of wind had blow him out. He landed on the floor with a thud.

"Up here!"

Josie and her clan cast note artes on an orb in front of them.

It exploded in a frenzy of colors, remains of it scattering everywhere.

"Okay, let's head to the top" she told her crew. "We should rendezvous with Newo and the others there!"

I stood up.

Man, that was one weird place…a copy of the Tataroo Valley?

"Vincent!" Victoria rushed up to me. "What happened?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

"What I want to know," Travis said, "is how the hell do you float into a note orb?"

Victoria and some of the other Gerudas destroyed it with their note artes.

"Come on, let's head to the top," Newo said. She turned towards me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

But just who was that boy? And what was that place?

Had I really fallen into the Planet Storm…?

With these thoughts scrambling through my mind, I followed the others to the top.


	17. Vincent

The first thing I saw when we approached the top was a colossal orb, floating in the center. We were outside, with a vicious wind howling past us.

Josie ran towards us. "Hey, Vincent, Newo!"

We weren't the only ones there, however…

Claudio and that man with the red eyes stood near the orb. Claudio's eyes bulged when he saw us.

"You! I heard about intruders, but I didn't know that it was you guys!" He walked towards us, followed by his acquaintance. "Does that mean that Carmine and the rest of the military is dead…? I told all of them to come guard the tower!"

We had wiped out the entire military…

"Boy, that was sure stupid of you, wasn't it?" Josie grinned. "Whose watching your people back at the capital? I'm guessing total anarchy is going on right about now."

Claudio frowned. "Shut up, Prise! My people wouldn't do anything that goes against The Score!"

I walked towards him. "That's just the problem, isn't it?"

"W-what?" Claudio asked.

"People of both planets are too dependent on the Score. At least, your planet still is. What good is following a religion that throws all of your freedom away?"

Newo nodded. "Think about it, Emperor Claudio. The Score decides everything. It's practically running our lives."

Travis snorted. "It _is _running our lives."

Victoria held her hands up to her chest. "We have to rid the world of the Score, please Emperor Claudio!"

"N-nonsense!" Claudio said. "The Score is what we should follow our lives by, it helps us and"-

"The Score is a drug!" I yelled. "With it, people will never be able to make their own decisions!"

Claudio turned towards the man with red eyes. "These people are nothing but fools! Do it now, absorb the seventh notes from that orb and destroy Auldurant! Make that planet that has rid itself of the Score suffer!"

I ran towards the man with red eyes, followed by everyone else. 'We won't let that happen!"

He grinned and jumped. What the…?

"Holy crap, that guy isn't human at all!" Travis shouted.

He was right. The man appeared to have long, black wings that were larger then his entire body. A giant lance suddenly materialized in his hand. This lance was the size of the orb that floated in the center, and he swung it at us.

"Damn it, duck for cover!" Josie yelled.

We lay down on our stomachs, just as his lance swung by us. I felt it sting me on the back.

"Just who is that guy?!" Victoria asked, confused.

I stood up and felt the beams of energy escape from the palm of my hands. There was no way I was going to quit now.

The light coursed through his entire body, shocking him. His grip on his lance weakened, and it fell to the ground with a thud.

Luckily, no one was hit by it.

I leaped up in the air towards him and lashed out with my sword-

Luke… 

No…not that voice again…

Everything flashed white again. Darkness was all around me, and my body felt incredibly light.

What was going on?

All of a sudden, light appeared. It was pale orange, and appeared all around me.

I seemed to be floating upwards.

'Heh heh Luke… ' 

What…who are you…?

'I am Vincent, the eight note…or as you call them in Auldurant, the eight fonstone…' 

What the hell…?

'That's right, Luke…Just like Lorelei, I too exist…' 

There was no way that this was possible…but I freed Lorelei…

'Heh, yes you did…and you see, it had an tremendous effect…' 

A tremendous effect…?

'I've always existed, ever since the dawn of time, in both planets. I've existed since the days of Yulia, since the days of Wilhelm…'

Then why…

'You see, when seventh fonons grow weak, eight fonons grow strong. I was unable to gather my energy while the seventh fonon was strong…but after you destroyed it… ' 

I had caused the eight fonon to grow strong…

'You floated here from the Planet Storm, did you know?'

I had…?

'The two planets share a single Planet Storm, it's the one thing that they both share…' 

So I could go back home if I…

'You are supposed to be dead, Luke. No one should be allowed to cheat death like you did. You were supposed to die when you released Lorelei, but…'

Instead I had come here.

'I don't like you, Luke…' 

Everything flashed white again and I was back. My swords had sliced the man with the red eye's chest, causing blood to erupt.

He laughed. "G-great…"

"Who are you?" I asked as we both fell back to the floor.

"I…am a replica of someone who time forgot…"

"Hey, good work, Vinny!" Travis ran up to me. Victoria and the others were destroying the orb, much to the dismay of Claudio. Two Geruda were trying to hold him still, but he kept fidgeting.

"Hey, calm down, man!"

He ran towards the edge of the tower. "A world without the Score is a world not worth living in!" And with that, he jumped off, leaping straight to the earth below.

"Emperor Claudio!" Victoria ran to the edge and looked after him. She frowned. "Was the Score really that important?"

"H-Hey, what's that?" I turned to the direction that Travis was looking in. He was staring off the other edge of the tower, opposite where Claudio had jumped.

A large crack had opened up in the ground and it was flashing red.

"The Planet Storm…?" Newo asked.

Josie placed her hand on my shoulder. "Well, kid, you did your work. Go on." She smiled.

"W-wait, is that really?" Victoria frowned.

I turned towards everyone. "What are you guys going to do now? I mean, the seventh notes are going to be weakened…"

Travis grinned. "Oppression's over now. We can do whatever we want."

Newo nodded. "We can go start a new empire, one that doesn't rely on the Score."

I smiled. "Okay…"

"Hey," Travis fisted me lightly on my shoulder. "Technology is getting better here. When I build a space shuttle and come over there, you better be ready, okay?"

I grinned. "Sure."

Newo grabbed my hand. "It's going to be lonely without you…just don't forget about us, okay?"

I nodded. Victoria stared at me with misty eyes. She smiled.

"Goodbye, Vincent…"

I hugged her. "Look out for yourself, okay?"

She looked up at me blushing. "Y-yeah…"

I walked towards the edge of the tower and turned towards everyone. "I'll see you guys later."

They nodded.

"Bye, Vinny" Travis grinned.

Victoria waved. "I'll never forgive you if you forget about me!"

I smiled and fell back.

My body drifted through the air, heading straight for the Planet Storm. Goodbye, everyone….


	18. Home

When I came to, I was on the shore of a beach, soaking wet.

I stood up. I was back in Auldurant…I was back home…

I stared straight ahead. The Tataroo Valley was directly in front of me. I could walk past there and then find a ship to get back to Baticul where I lived. After all, the valley did have a nice view of Hod.

Victoria, everyone…thanks…

Tear sang her fonic hymn and placed her hand on her chest. The moon shined brightly.

"You didn't come…" Natalia said. "I believe your appearance was requested at the coming of age ceremony."

Tear frowned. "I will not attend a ceremony in front of Luke's grave." She still believed that he would return. After all, she had seen it in the fonstone just a week ago.

"That's why the two of you came here, isn't it?" Anise asked.

"Let the others laugh and sing songs at his grave," Guy said, "he said he'd be back and so I won't be joining them."

Jade pushed his glasses up. "The valley is dangerous at night…"

Tear got up and turned to leave when she suddenly saw something out of the corner of her eye. She stared straight ahead.

I walked forwards.

Tear ran up to me, a look of curiosity on her face. "Why…are you here?" she asked.

I smiled. "This place has a nice view of Hod. And I promised someone…"

Tears eyes became misty. She sniffled back her tears and ran towards me, into my arms.

It's mid-morning the next day, and Tear and I are sitting underneath a tree near Baticul.

She smiles and says nothing; she just places her head against my shoulder.

"All right you two love birds, that's enough!" Anise runs towards us, followed by everyone else.

"You only came back yesterday and you've spending the entire morning sitting here."

"A-anise, how can you be so rude?" Natalia frowns.

Guy grins. "Yeah, can't you see that the two of them need some alone time together?

Anise looks at them with narrowed eyes. "Then how come the two of you came here, too?"

Guy grins nervously.

"I'm kind of curious to hear what happened after you released Lorelei, Luke" Jade tells me.

"Yeah!" Anise shouts. "Tell us!"

I look at Tear who still has her eyes closed, a smile on her face.

"Okay, I guess I can tell you," I say. "It all started with a song…."


End file.
